Don't give up Miss Blye
by belikeabook
Summary: Kensi is pregnant with Deeks's baby. But she and Deeks aren't like they used to be and now Talia is back. What will she do. I suck at summaries. Timeline is a little weird She is pregnant from what happened at the end of Recovery and she still went to Afghanistan, but she is only 3 months pregnant so yeah. Thanks follow and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone I'm so sorry it's been so long I've been having a lot of school problems and no inspiration but I was reading Talia vs Kensi fics and there weren't many so I thought why not start a new story. Thank you for the follows and reviews. Enjoy**_

Kensi walked out of the OBGYN with her head held a little higher that morning. Her baby- their baby was completely healthy and everything in her world was steady. Well except for the relationship with her baby's father, which was currently non-existent. When he saved her from her torture and held her as she cried he thought it was for the pain she went through. But she was really afraid that their baby was hurt and that he would never know. After he awkwardly dropped her home she called straight away and scheduled and appointment with her doctor to see if anything was wrong, because before that the only thing he had consulted was three little white sticks .

So far everything was alright. She was only three months pregnant and back at work. Her safety precautions had doubled since she was now responsible for another person and after the ultrasound she's just received of her child she was ready to tell Deeks.

She had started wearing a kind of strap around her stomach to pull it in and protect her baby. She had also started wearing vest more often citing to her co-workers that after Afghanistan she felt a need to be safe. For a bunch of highly trained special agents they were so clueless. Kensi even thought that Hetty knew something was up, but had confidence that she didn't know what.

As she reached her car she almost happy jumped inside. It was so unlike her the hormones and mood swings must be setting in she'd been lucky so far. Kensi started the car and was about to pull out when her phone rang. She answered the call quickly "Hello?"

"Kensi, it's Callen we're meeting in the boatshed today come now." He said

"That's fine I'm already out won't take long." She told him

"Kensi Marie Blye- out before she has to be, I never thought I'd see the day." He laughed

"Whatever Callen I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye Kens"

"Bye"

Kensi breathes deeply and drove off. The idea of seeing Deeks soon was making her feel sick and excited at the same time. She had been a lot nicer to him recently no more arm punches, she didn't even join in when Callen and Sam poked fun at him. It was like the baby knew he was kind and special and it made her show it. She wanted to be with him, but their current partnership was not as strong as it used to be. He wasn't responding well to her knew attitude he seemed to think something was wrong. He had started avoiding her eyes and trying not to be alone with her. She hoped that maybe the baby would bring them together.

When she rolled up to the boat shed she noticed Sam's car and Callen's and Deeks', but there was another car that was unknown to her. She wondered maybe is someone was joining them for this mission.

Kensi strolled in casually and smiled to Sam and Callen as she entered. Her eyes immedietly roamed for Deeks and she found him standing in the corner of the room talking to a woman who had her back to Kensi. Deeks was smiling at the woman and she laughed at what he said. Kensi's jealousy was clouded by her confusion. Hetty appeared on the screen at her desk with Eric and Nell in ops in the corner. Hetty called them all over to stand around the screen. Kensi took her customary spot next to Deeks, but this woman was standing on his other side a little too close for Kensi's liking.

"Good now that everyone is here we shall begin, Miss Blye since you're the only one that hasn't been introduced. This is DEA Agent Talia Del Campo she helped us previously on a case. Today we are assisting her with a drug bust involving some military personal."

"Oh." Kensi said, she leaned over hand out-stretched in politeness, "Hi I'm Kensi."

Talia looked a little taken aback "Oh your the infamous partner. I thought you didn't exist."

Kensi cocks her head at Deeks who looks at the floor and doesn't respond.

"Yeah that's me" Kensi says slightly more irritatedly, "Why are you so surprised?"

"Well when Marty mentioned Kensi, I though more Malibu Barbie." Talia shrugged

Kensi was seething and ignored Talia and Deeks for the rest of the briefing. When it was over they all split within the room to discuss tactics. Kensi was halfway through talking about teams with Sam when she heard Deeks and Talia talking. All she heard was Talia's high-pitched laugh and "Remember- deep tissue massage- margaritas- and last time they hooked up"

That was all Kensi needed to hear. It explained his recent behavior why things had been different. He was obviously involved with Talia and didn't know how to let Kensi down easy. It's why he avoided her . Callen noticed her staring, but not the glassiness of her mismatched eyes.

"Ugh they really are childish it was like this while you were away." He smirked, rolling his eyes.

The next few minutes was like a buzzing in Kensi's ears. All she knew was that the teams were about to roll out, Callen with Sam and Talia with her and Deeks.

Kensi excused herself saying she needed the bathroom and would meet Talia and Deeks on the scene soon after they arrived. She waited for them all to leave then walked into the interrogation room. She sat in one of the chairs, put her head in her hands and cried. Her body shuddered and her breath latched.

After the tears had drieded to her skin she stood up and looked at herself in the reflective wall. She lifted up her shirt and removed the strap from around her body. She held her small protruding stomach and knew that she would never tell him. She didn't know what was worse the fact that her baby would never have a father or that this was her last case.

Kensi retied the strap pulled her shirt down and walked out of the interrogation room, out of the boat shed and into her car. Then she approached her team and acted like nothing was wrong.

From her desk at OSP, Henrietta Lange watched Agent Kensi Blye break down in the boat shed. She saw her stomach and Hetty knew what Kensi was going to do. Hetty had watched her and Agent Del Campo converse and she saw the look in Kensi's eyes. Hetty also saw Agent Del Campo interact with Deeks. She saw the catastrophy develop before her. And she knew what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys wow the feedback is amazing you guys really seem to like this story. A few of you demand more chapters! So here you go. This one is the events from Deeks point of view so we don't hate him. Enjoy. And just to let you know Talia will be around for a while longer, but don't worry about them she and Deeks aren't together it's just a line she says that is very badly phrased. Deeks'll shape up soon, theres just a lack of communication see what I did there.**_

_Deeks POV _

Deeks wasn't really listening to what Talia was saying his eyes were constantly rolling over the room waiting for Kensi to appear. When she did she smiled at Callen and Sam, then her eyes focused on him talking to Talia. Her posture went rigid and she turned away.

Something was defiantly going on. Her moods had completely changed. It was like she was no longer his Kensi. Deeks knew things would be different after Afghanistan, but this was like a whole new person. She didn't hang out with me anymore. On the day they brought her home she ran inside her house like she needed to get away from him. Kensi had stopped punching Deeks in the arm, stopped making fun of him and while he should be pleased he wasn't. He had finally come to the realization that she was seeing someone else. She felt no need to be mean anymore because there were no feelings there.

Hetty called then all over and Kensi stood next to him like always. He yearned to move closer to her to smell her hair and put his hand in the small of her back. Then he noticed Kensi eying Talia. He also noticed that Talia was standing very close to him their arms were touching. He suddenly needed to move to walk back but with the two women on either side of him he had no escape. Hettys brief meant nothing to him as he felt the warmth that flowed between him and Kensi. Until she introduced Talia to Kensi. The exchange made him flinch. He could see the anger flood through Kensi and he knew it was gonna be a long day.

When they split up to talk Talia would not leave him alone. She babbled continuously about when they last met, well in her words when they last 'hooked up'. He laughed uncomfortably scratching the back of his head. In the background noise he heard Kensi grow silent. He glanced over quickly and saw her staring at Talia eyes wide and glassy. He didn't understand what was wrong. They were about to take off, him with Kensi and Talia, when Kensi told him she was going to the bathroom and meet them there. _Great _he thought alone in the car with Talia.

Talia and Deeks arrived on at the crime scene. Apparently there had been a cartel shoot-out and three guys had got away with 2 million dollars worth of cocaine. Kensi arrived slightly flushed in the cheecks, but ducked away to take a phone call. Callen and Sam went away to talk to some other DEA agents and Talia and Deeks put on some black gloves and surveyed the area. Callen came over and told them Kensi had been called back to OSP.

"So.." Talia said "Do you want to go out for drinks later?"

"Um no thanks Talia." Deeks replied awkwardly

"Oh so you and Kensi are together, I just assumed not by the way you weren't talking" Talia said shrugging. Deeks was frustrated he answered his voice strained "We're not"

Talia smirked "I thought so, what did you sleep with her then get sick of her?"

"Talia I am not talking about this." Deeks muttered

"Well that's no excuse for us not to get drinks." She said watching him.

"Fine." Deeks gave in knowing there was no way she'd leave him alone if he didn't.

_**I know it's a short chapter, but I need to finish Deeks' POV then go back to Kensi's so she can receive her phone call. Anyway thank you for reading! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I'm trying really hard to update fast, but I want my writing to be good so I'm taking a little more time. I'm so glad you guys like the story! The response is amazing and it means a lot for a long time I doubted my writing skills and never tried to write anything because I thought I wasn't good enough , but you guys make it really fun thank you. Enjoy as always.**_

Kensi had just rejoined the team when she got a call. "Hello?"

"Miss Blye please meet me in my office the team is capable of handling the scene without you." Hetty said and then hung up. Kensi looked down at her phone reading the number. It wasn't the number from ops or from Hetty's desk. It was a mobile number. Possibly a personal one, but why would she use a mobile number when there was a phone on her desk? Unless she didn't want anyone to hear or trace her conversation. Then why was she calling Kensi? Kensi put her phone away and approached their little group. Callen and Sam were speaking to a DEA agent about the case (a cartel shoot-out had occurred) and Deeks was with Talia again. She ignored them. She went over to Callen, "Hey I just got a call from Hetty I have to go back to ops, you guys can handle this case without me."

"Did she say what it was about?" Callen asked looking concerned

"No," Kensi said "I gotta go bye guys."

"Seeya Kens." Said Sam

Kensi hurried away to her car. The possibilities of what Hetty wanted to talk about were infinite swirling around in her head. She opened the car door and slid in, resting her head against the seat. Kensi closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She could do this it was just Hetty, she had been shot before, tortured even, this would be easy.

Kensi put the keys in the ignition and pulled out onto the road. The drive to osp was tense, when she arrived she sat in the car for a bit longer and when she reached the door, she hesitated before it. Finally she forced herself into the building and was met by nothing unusual, their desks were empty. She found herself walking over to Deeks' before she could stop herself. She ran her hand over the wood smiling. She lowered her arm and opened his top drawer, inside she found a photo. It was of her and Deeks in the gym they were smiling arms around each other. Kensi's smile grew wider and her eyes began to well up. She held the picture to her chest and roughly wiped her tears away.

"Don't give up Miss Blye." A voice said from behind her. She glanced around and saw Hetty walking slowly toward her. "Hetty?" Kensi said weakly, straightening up.

"Miss Blye come with me to a more private area, we have much to discuss" Hetty said. Hetty turned on her heel and padded away, Kensi following close behind. Hetty leads her to the incinerator room and they enter Hetty locking the door behind them. Kensi stands in the center of the room awkwardly.

"Sit my dear." Says Hetty perching herself on a pile of boxes. Kensi leans back on another box and waits.

"First," says Hetty calmly "I must know how far along you are."

Kensi is stunned, but realises she could never keep it from Hetty for very long. Seeing no use in denying it Kensi responds "Three months."

Hetty nods in thought pausing before continuing "And I assume Mr Deeks is the father?"

Kensi agrees silently. Hetty nods her head again "And he doesn't know?" Kensi shakes her head feeling like crying again. Hetty stays quiet for another moment "Do you intend to tell him?" Hetty says finally. Kensi shakes her head a sob escaping her throat. Hetty walks over to where Kensi is sitting and pats a hand on her back. They stay like that for a few minutes until Kensi raises herself up and wipes her tears for what feels like the thousandth time today. Hetty seeing she is okay continues "I think you need to speak to Mr Deeks." Kensi gives her a look of panic and Hetty quickly adds "Not about the baby, but nothing good will come of this if you do not speak to him."

Kensi thinks for a second, but shakes her head in disagreement "Not right now Hetty and I think.. I think this will be my last case"

Hetty smiles for the first time during the conversation "No my dear, I will do everything to keep you here until it is longer safe for your child and when that time comes you can go home and work from there, you are an asset and a damn good agent."

"Thank you Hetty." Kensi whispers.

"On a lighter note." Hetty says "Do we know what gender the baby is?"

"No" Says Kensi grinning beside herself "I want it to be a surprise."

"Well I have your medical records here-" The panicked look returned to Kensi's features "I retrieved it myself Miss Blye and I consulted no-one. In fact you can destroy it in here if you'd like." Hetty holds out the file, kensi takes it and opens the furnace takes a breath and throws it into the flames. She watches it smolder then turns her back on it walking out with Hetty. When they get back to the bullpen Hetty reminds her that the team will be rejoining her soon and that she can catch up on paperwork until then.

Kensi flops into her chair. She huffs out a breath then grabs a pen and pulls the papers on the top of her stack towards her and begins to work. After about two hours of working she hears the door open and Callen and Sam arguing as they enter followed closely behind by Deeks and Talia.

"Hey Kens!" Sam calls

"Hey." Kensi smiles at him.

"How was desk duty, is that what Hetty needed you for?" Callen inquires

"Uh no, Eric lip-reading software stopped working so she needed me to watch a lot of videos." The lie slipped easily from Kensi's mouth. Everyone seemed to accepted it except Deeks who had a skeptical expression. After all this time he still saw right through her.

They all sat around talking, Sam and Callen needed to speak to Talia about the case, so she was pulled away from Deeks for what seemed like the first time in hours. Apparently they had some create leads and were just waiting for some suspects to crack during the night and they'd start again tomorrow.

Kensi felt Deeks' eyes on her and it made her blush. She met his gaze steadily, but looked away at his intensity. She felt like he was trying to unravel her and it wasn't going to work. She went back to her now almost nonexistent pile of work. Finally Deeks stood up "Hey Talia invited me out for drinks you guys wanna come?" He asked, Talia looked slightly annoyed, obviously Deeks hadn't got that it was a private invitation.

"I'm up for a beer" said Callen

"Me too." Said Sam

Eric and Nell came galloping down the stairs, "We heard beer!"

Deeks looked fixedly at Kensi "Kens?"

She was not going to let him know anything was up "Sure I'll come."

They all packed up and left. Thankfully Talia took her own car which she had brought from the boatshed. Kensi didn't feel like riding with Deeks so she went in her own car. They all arrived together and went inside the small bar. Callen got them seats at the bar and Kensi sat on the far end next to Nell not wanting to draw attention to herself. Talia offered to buy Deeks a Margarita, but he declined ordering a beer clearly ignoring her and staring fixedly at Kensi. It was so lucky that no-one noticed and they all ordered their own drinks, Kensi settling for a diet coke. She sipped quietly while everyone chatted and the volume raised after about three drinks. The only person not laughing loudly was Deeks who was still watching her. _God _she thought _What is he playing at? _

She felt her strap slip and suddenly felt self-conscious. She excused herself going to the bathroom to re strap it. Another woman came into the bathroom and noticed Kensi pulling on the strap in front of the mirror. To anyone else it would have looked like a tummy slimmer, but this woman had had children before and knew what it was.

"How many months are you." She asked smiling. Kensi was startled, but once she realized the woman meant no harm she replied "Three months."

"Well" said the woman "I hope the father knows how lucky he is to have such a beautful woman carrying his child."

Kensi's smile faltered and she spoke in a rush "He doesn't know" The woman looked sad "Well I'm very sorry and I hope one day he will know." And she walked out. Kensi glanced in the mirror one last time before walking out. Deeks met her outside the door. "Deeks!" she cried, startled "What are you doing?" Then she added "Shouldn't you be drinking it up with Talia." The bite in her words took Deeks aback, but he quickly regained himself, "What is going on Kensi?" he said looking at her through his eyelashes. She wanted to break and tell him right there, but she was stronger than that "Nothing is going on Marty."

He smirked "You said Marty now I know something is wrong."

She tried to push past him, but he held out an arm looking angry now "And you say I'm the one with bad communication! Kensi just talk to me."

Now she was angry too "Talk to you. In case you hadn't noticed Deeks we haven't talked in weeks. I have tried, but you aren't making it easy! So why don't you go back to Talia maybe she will be your partner, because Hetty and I have talked and I think I'm going to stay in ops. So have fun with your new partner."

Kensi ran past him threw some money on the bar muttering her goodbyes and ran to her car. Her tears flowed in a stream as soon as the door closed. She pulled out her phone and called the number Hetty had used earlier, hoping she would pick up. After a few rings she did, "Miss Blye? What's the matter?"

"I need you to put me on desk duty until the baby gets to big then I'll take leave." She sobbed "Deeks and I had an argument and he suspects something. He's with Talia, Hetty and I can't be aroud him, I told him to get a new partner."

"Of course Miss Blye, Whatever you need." Hetty said quietly

"Thank you." Kensi said. She drove home and fell into bed, crying herself to sleep.

Back at the bar

Deeks tried to follow Kensi, but she was out of sight. He turned to Callen "Where did Kensi go?" He asked sharply.

Callen furrowed his brow "She just left." Deeks sighed in frustration.

"Common Marty," said Talia huskily, grabbing his arm "Come and have another drink."

Deeks wrenched his arm out of her grip, "No I think I'll go home too, bye everyone."

He didn't notice she had followed him outside until she spoke "Forget about her Marty."

Deeks whirled around, he didn't know what was going on with Kensi, but he knew that Talia had something to do with it and he didn't want to be near her. "What!" he said

"Be with me." She said stepping forward.

"Talia I don't want to be with you okay, leave me alone."

"What is it with you Deeks, I'm way hotter than her. Just let me make you forget about her."

"I could never forget Kensi." He said harshly "Even if I wanted to which I don't, you have no idea what is happening between us and you never will, after this case is over we will not speak again."

"Don't be like that." Said Talia "She is a bitch! She has no claim on you!"

"Goodbye Talia." Deeks said walking away from her. He got in his car and drove away

Talia was not going to give up. She would do whatever it takes to get Marty Deeks. And she would start by making sure Kensi knew Deeks was hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey I'm back for another chapter. Hopefully you like this, it's a little rushed, but I think it's substantial. Please review and like if you enjoy it. Also do you guys want me to keep posting when I finish a chapter or would you like a new chapter every Sunday?**_

Kensi woke early the next morning. Pushing herself out of bed she went for a shower. The hot water burned her back but she ignored it. She dressed casually in a plaid shirt and jeans opting for sneakers instead of boots because she would just be in the mission. Kensi had done her crying and now she ready. She was the daughter of a marine and she would not let this break her. Deeks may have gone, but their were plenty of people who were there for her. She would be strong for herself and for her baby.

Traffic wasn't bad and she arrived at the mission in good time. Walking in she headed straight for ops. Eric was no where to be seen, but Nell was typing away. "Hey Nell"

"Hey Kens." Nell said not looking away from the screen. "Where's Eric?"

"Hasn't come in yet, I'm assuming Hetty will umm alert him soon."

"Nell?"

"Yeah"

"I really need to tell you something."

Nell swings around in her chair to face Kensi. "Yeah?"

Kensi takes a shuddering breath. This was a lot harder than she anticipated. "I'm pregnant."

Nell pauses her eyebrow raised. Kensi is confused by her reaction. Then she understands, "Oh my god Nell, you already know!"

Nell looks sheepish and turns slightly away from Kensi, "Yeah well when Hetty made some calls from her cell I kinda went in and traced them to your doctor.."

Kensi was shocked "Nell, you hacked Hetty's phone!"

Nell looked a little frightened now "Well technically, yes, but I was just worried, Hetty doesn't use her phone often."

Kensi thought for a moment, "Wait isn't Hetty's phone like extremely protected?"

The sheepish expression returned, Yeah, but not as much as say the Pentagon."

Kensi folded her arms, "Is this your way of telling me that you hacked the Pentagon?"

Nell didn't give her an answer and went back to work. Kensi pulled up a chair next to her and fell into it. Nell stopped again her hands hovering over the keys she looks at Kensi a smile breaking over face, "Are you happy Kensi?"

Kensi grinned back "Yes, your actually the first person to ask me that."

Nell looked aghast "Really?"

"Yeah." said Kensi a little sadly

"Well you can talk to me anytime." Nell said. Kensi felt a sudden surge of gratitude towards Nell and leaned in and hugged her. Nell squeezed her back lightly. Kensi pulled back slowly and whispered quietly, "Thank you Nell, but don't tell anyone, especially Deeks."

Nell nodded and didn't say anything else. They sat in comfortable silence, that was what Kensi liked about Nell she always said the right thing, nothing more nothing less. Nell obviously knew Deeks was the father, but unlike Hetty she had nothing to say about it.

They heard noise from downstairs and soon Eric was clambering up the stairs to them. His glasses were slightly askew and Kensi noticed that under his jumper was a seal pajama shirt. Nell smirked at him, "Hey Beale."

His face formed a crooked smile "Hey Nell you look nice this morning."

Nells hand froze and her eyes widened. It took Eric a second in his sleepy state, but he realized what he had said. Kensi had to hold back her laughter, they were worse at communication than her and Deeks. Deeks. His name reverberated through her head. Kensi shook her head and her thoughts cleared.

They heard more commotion in the bullpen and Eric practically ran out of ops, Nell waited a second then followed after him. Kensi slowly approached the steps. From the top she looked down at the bullpen. It was a nice sight, Callen and Sam bickering, Deeks laughing at their jokes and no Talia. Kensi jumped down the steps to join them when the illusion shattered. Talia entered a jacket in hand.

She smiled widely at Deeks and addressed him only "Marty here you left you jacket last night."

Kensi felt the pang in her chest, but she ignored it holding her head high. She stood with the team. Deeks looked at Kensi, but spoke to everyone, "Yeah must have left it at the _bar._"

No one seemed to notice what was happening between them. Kensi cleared her throat "Guys I'm going to be in ops today I don't feel well."

Callen nodded, Sam smiled "Not getting weak are we Kens?"

I laughed shaking my head. Deeks looked like he couldn't quite believe what was happening. He spoke loudly, "But your my partner."

Talia piped up moving closer to Deeks, "You can be my partner."

"Thank you for the offer Miss Del Campo, but I would like Mr Deeks to partner with Sam." Hetty interrupted. Talia looked very put out. Callen oblivious to the tension in the room continued "Okay guys lets finish this, I don't know about you, but I want to go home tonight."

"Agreed." Said Sam

Kensi left and went back to ops to wait for Eric and Nell. She sat down again and waited. She heard someone behind her and turned around "Nell-"

It was Talia, "Hello Kensi."

Kensi smiled politely, standing up, "What can I do for you Talia?"

Talia smiled back, but her smile was cruel, "You can let me tell you how much fun I had with Deeks last night."

Kensi stayed calm, "We went to the bar had some drinks and he left his jacket, which in case you forgot you just returned."

"What if he lied, what if your wrong." said Talia. Kensi couldn't help it she raised her voice staring Talia down "He is MY partner and I trust him, he wouldn't lie to me unless he had a good reason and sweetie you're not it."

Talia's face fell "Well he could change his mind, one day he will give up on you Kensi."

"Talia you don't get it do you," Kensi said smiling "He is my partner we have been through everything and this rough patch it's nothing we will move past it because that is what we do and we will do it for a long time. After this case you will go back to the DEA, but I am here to stay. You have nothing on me Talia."

Talia was seething, but Kensi didn't stay to watch, she walked out of ops and back to the team where she belonged.

"Guys I think I'm good I'll come with you."

"Okay," said Callen "Where's Talia?"

Kensi beamed around "I'm sure she'll be down in a minute."

Talia did rejoin them glowering at everyone. They got ready to go and Talia would be going with Sam and Callen. The trio left first with Kensi and Deeks on their heels. As they were out the door, Kensi grabbed Deek's arm, "After this we need to talk, I promise I'll be open and honest."

Deeks looked into her beautiful mismatched eyes and whispered, "Glad to have you back partner."

She punched his arm lightly and they exited.

From her desk Hetty watched her team. Kensi and Deeks were talking at the door smiling at each other. Kensi socked him in the arm and they left. Things were finally getting back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! How are we all? Now I know that this chapter will be short, but a new one will come soon . Please follow and review I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**_

Kensi pulled open the passenger door and tossed Deeks her keys over the car roof.

Deek's eyes sparkled, "You're letting me drive Fern?"

Kensi's face softened as she smiled at him, "I trust you."

They slip into their seats and Kensi leans across the car and punches Deeks hard in the arm.

He cried out, "What was that for?"

Kensi smirked, "Don't call me Fern."

Deeks shakes his head and starts the car. The drive was pleasant and they discussed what Kensi had missed in the case yesterday. Callen and Sam had already spoken to a suspect who had finally cracked this morning and now they were out to bust the remaining guys in posses ion of the cocain.

They meet a short way away from the location and strap on vests quickly. Kensi loads her weapons and Deeks does the same next to her.,Talia watching them venomously. Callen sent her and Deeks around to the back of the building to wait on his order.

They crouch in front of an opening and wait for Callen's order.

"Ready partner?" Deeks asked. Kensi nods. Callen's voice came through her earpiece, "_Move in now." _

Kensi signaled Deeks and she moved in with Deeks covering her. She moves stealthily around corners Deeks in the corner of her eye.

They come to a two way hall and split off to clear the area. Kensi opens the door to the first room and sees it's empty, she backs out. She checks the handle on the next door and finds it locked. Steadying herself Kensi kicks down the door and marches in gun raised. Two men jump up at her entrance, "Federal Agent put your guns down!" The two guys shoot at her and she dives behind a chair. She returns fire and shoots both men, one in the chest the other in the head.

Having checked the hallway Kensi moved into the main area of the building. She stands behind a wall and glances out and takes in three men in deck chairs smoking . All had guns and the cocain sat on a table in front of them. She spoke to the team, "Guys I"m in the center of the building, I have eyes on three guys and the drugs, I need back-up."

Sam responded, "Talia cover her. We're moving in too"

Talia speaks professionally, "Coming in from the right side."

Kensi sees Talia move into view on the other side of the room. Kensi motions to Talia to move in with her and they both step forward, "Federal Agents put your guns down, hands where we can see them."

Kensi senses movement on her left side. She turns in time to see a fourth man pulls a 357 magnum and before she can take a shot he fires.

The bullet hit her vest. Pain sears across her torso. Her stomach. Kensi stumbles, her unbalanced weight pulling her back. Kensi feels herself falling, sees Callen and Sam, Callen shoots the man, taking him out. Sam and Talia take out the other three. She hears Deeks yelling at Talia, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COVER HER."

Deeks drops protocol and runs to her. Kensi's body lands, her head hitting the floor and everything goes black.

_**Please don't hate me more coming soon! Don't fear!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back don't worry I won't crush all of thee dreams. I hope you like this chapter. I will update my other story soon, but this is my favourite so yeah. Please review and follow if you enjoy.**_

Deeks was silent the whole way to the hospital. He sat by his partners side listening to the paramedics report on her. She had been hit in the stomach the bullet puncturing her vest hitting her hard. Callen and Sam had gone back to OSP with Talia. Hetty had to have a few words with her about allowing members of her team to get hurt.

They arrived at the hospital and Kensi was rushed to be in to be checked. He had to watch them through a window as they removed her vest and pulled up her shirt. She had some kind of wrap around her and they had to remove that too. There was an ugly bruise across her stomach and it was big. Her stomach looked wrong something was different.

There was silence in the room and Deeks heard the doctor order for Kensi to be moved to another room. For an ultrasound.

Deeks was shocked, he didn't know what to think. It had to be a mistake. He ran after the doctors following them through a maze of hallways. They pulled Kensi into the Radiology department. Deeks angrily push after them and made his way into the room. He refused to leave as the doctors did the ultrasound, he needed to know something-anything about what was happening.

The doctors prepped Kensi and began the ultrasound. Everyone was quiet as they worked only the muttering of the doctor was heard. Finally it was over. The doctor went and made some calls. Deeks stood up immediately, "What's happened, how is she-they?"

The doctor sighed,"You are not a family member I cannot discuss this with you."

Deeks groaned in frustration, "I am her partner, I am more than her family, so tell me what is happening right now or I will have my boss on your ass faster than you can say master of the universe."

The doctor seemed to debate this for a bit, but eventually decided that facing an angry LAPD officer and his boss wasn't worth it. "Miss Blye is 3 months pregnant and the baby is fine, her muscle and outer stomach took most of the blow. She did suffer a concussion from the fall and I have no way of telling when she will wake up." He paused, "If she doesn't wake up in the next few day her baby will not get enough nourishment we can feed her forcefully, but I don't know if that will be enough."

Deeks was doing a lot in his head. She would be okay, if she woke up. She will, won't she. Three months? Wasn't she in Afghanistan, no she was with him, once. I was his, it had to be. He wanted it to be. God how much did he want it to be his. Kensi had to wake up.

"Do you um that is do you know who the father is?"

The doctor smiles for the first time, "You Mr Deeks."

Deek's face flushed with relief. Then he was irritated, "If I am the father why did you not tell me immediately, I am family apparently."

The doctor flinched, angry Deeks was a scary Deeks, "I was asked specifically not to disclose that information to you, but in light of the current situation I felt it was necessary you know."

Deeks calmed himself, "Thank you doctor."

As much as Deeks wanted to stay with Kensi, he had to go back to OSP for a little while to check in with Hetty and the team and update them on Kensi. He drove back with the radio on, Kensi's favourite techno blaring.

The second he walked in Sam was on him, "How is she?" The whole team gathered around him including Eric and Nell, Talia stood awkwardly nearby looking guilty.

"She has a concussion and huge bruising and she might not wake up for a few days. But she will be fine." Everyone breathed sighs of relief like he had. Everyone disbanded and Talia came up to him.

"Hi..." She said slowly

"Hi." Deeks replied stiffly

"Look Marty I'm really sorry I honestly didn't mean for that to happen, I know after this you think I did it on purpose and maybe on some level that I hate to admit I did, but I swear I didn't see him."

"It's good for now Talia she will be okay." Deeks didn't want to think about his baby

"Can I ask you one thing Marty?"

"I guess."

"Why do you care about her so much?"

"She is my partner and we just get each other and the fact that you don't understand that like Sam and Callen do explains why you work alone."

Talia was offended now and didn't feel so guilty anymore," God Deeks you're so stupid, she has no connection to you other than being your partner, you two aren't together so I don't get why you're holding on so hard." She yelled

Deeks couldn't keep his mouth shut, "Because she is carrying my child and I am in love with her whether she likes it or not and if you tell anyone about this you will have Hetty to answer to." He hissed.

Talia's mouth was opening and closing like a fish and Deeks walked away. He went straight to Hetty's desk and sat down. Hetty closed her laptop and looked down her nose at him. He was leaning forward hands clasped on his knees. She whisper, "I suppose you know."

"Yes." He whispered back his blue eyes boring into her.

"I can't say this is how I wanted you to find out, but I am so glad that you do."

"Yeah," Deeks said, "Me too."

Deeks drove back to the hospital. He went in and spoke with the doctor again who now that the drama-well most of it was over had told him his name was Dr Adams. He said Kensi had been moved to a private room and he could go up right now. Deeks followed the Drs directions and found Kensi's room number. He watched her from the doorway her chest rising and falling letting him know she was still in there.

He sat down in a chair next to her bed. He pushed it closer so he could hold her hand. He brushed his thumb over her skin feeling her warm fingers. Deeks reached forward and place his other had on her stomach. His had went up and down with her breath until he felt a hitch. But it wasn't her breath. It was the baby. It was kicking, for him. Deeks heart fluttered and fell at the same time.

He took his hand back and rose over her to place a kiss on her forehead. He went back to rubbing her hand and put his head on her shoulder so he would murmur to her, "Please wake up Kensi, I'm ready to have this baby with you and I'm ready to be with you. I guess I always was and I'm sorry everything kept getting in the way, but I'm here now, so please wake up."

He fell asleep against her arm and his nose twitched as he rested.

A few hours later Kensi Blye stirred.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry the last chapters were so rushed I just needed to get them out of the way so I could get to the mushy stuff wayyyy more fun. **_

Kensi's eyes moved beneath her lids. She was suddenly aware of every limb and where they lay. She was also aware of a warm weight against her side. Curiosity taking over Kensi blinked her eyes met with blurry white lights.

Once her eyes adjusted Kensi rotated her head slowly taking in the space. She was in a starch white room. The people in scrubs pacing behind the glass doors to her room tipped her off that she was in a hospital. Quick flashes flooded through her mind and Kensi remembered being shot. She also remembered that her body hurt. Groaning her hands flew to her stomach. Everything felt okay, she would have to call a nurse and talk to someone to be sure.

Kensi suddenly recalled the mass on her arm and looked down to find a sleeping Deeks resting against her. He was here, she was here, she had been shot. He must know,did the others know? Her head hurt and she decided to put those thoughts away at least for the moment. She smiled and lifted her hand to stroke Deek's hair. Her fingers brushed his scalp, he shifted and his nose twitched. Kensi grinned wider, she knew her only did that when he was happy.

She knew they would talk soon. And that that talk would decide a lot of things. But for now in this moment everything was still. The door opened and a doctor walked in. Kensi removed her hand from Deeks' head and looked up at his approach.

"Hello Miss Blye I am Doctor Adams." He said. Kensi edged to the side so Deeks would fall lightly onto the matress without waking. She propped herself up a little anxiety coursing through her, to do with both her baby and the man beside her.

"Hi doctor is everything okay, I mean.." Kensi didn't finish and the doctor knew what she meant, "Your baby is fine, but he," Dr Adams indicated to Deeks, "Followed me through the hospital and demanded to know what was happening and who the father was. I told him because he threatened to speak to Henrietta Lange and my previous experiences with her have not been... pleasant. But I apologize none the less."

Kensi couldn't help, but smile again. "It's okay I really should have told him sooner, I was just afraid."

The doctor nodded "Well, he cares a lot about you, when I told him he was the father he looked like he would die of happiness. You are very lucky to have such a great person in your life."

"I know," Kensi whispered, watching Deeks lovingly. The doctor thought he should leave them alone, he said goodbye to Kensi and asked if he should call her team. Kensi decided it was time to tell them, she couldn't make up excuses anymore and this trip to the hospital would be the last until her baby was born. Dr Adams told her he would call them and that would probably arrive sometime in the next hour.

Kensi let out a heavy breath and Deeks started. He lurched up and stared around his baby blues wide. Kensi took her hand in both of hers and he focused on her. "Hey Marty." Kensi said quietly raising her hand and brushing his stubble. Deeks' current disorientation was pushed aside by his surprise at hearing his first name, "You called me Marty."

Kensi laughed warmly and Deeks thought it might be the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. But reality was catching up with them. "What you don't enjoy hearing your first name?" Kensi asked

Deeks coughed and ran a hand through his hair, "Speaking of firsts um the baby kicked while you were sleeping." Kensi paled and then she squealed, Deeks snickered, "And I'm guessing by your reaction I was correct in assuming that was the first time that has happened."

"Yes!" Kensi cried,"What did you do?"

"Well I put my hand on your stomach, like this." Deeks slid his hand to where it had been before. Kensi felt movement it wasn't a kick, but there was definitely wriggling in there. Kensi's face glowed with happiness as she looked at Deeks and he had a similar look of admiration. "Do you know what the gender is?" Deeks said finally.

"No." Kensi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Deeks put on a fake look of hurt, "What you didn't want to know if you had a mini Marty Deeks on your hands?"

Kensi shook her head at him, "No I thought we could find out together, but that was before.. What happened to Talia?"Kensi had to know what happened with her before she and Deeks talked.

"Well she apologized for letting you get shot. She honestly didn't see the guy. But then she questioned your importance to me and I told her if she didn't understand what we have she should never have a partner. " Kensi's gaze urged him to continue, "And she asked why I was holding on to you so much and I told her, I told her that I was in love with you." Kensi gasped, "And that you were carrying my baby and that if she divulged that information to anyone Hetty would come after her."

Deeks expected her to reprimand him for telling Talia she was pregnant, but instead she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too Deeks." She murmured into his neck.

They sat for several minutes not saying anything just holding each other. Deeks broke the silence, "You already know, but I just wanted to say for the record I am here for everything, doctors apointments, lamaze classes and most importantly you I am here for you."

"All in?" Kensi asked, "All in" Deeks said in agreement. Kensi sighed leaning back in bed, "We have so much to talk about don't we."

Deeks got up and slid in next to her taking Kensi into his arms, cradling her tummy, he spoke into her hair "It can wait."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone I wanted to start off by saying all the reviews on the last chapter were lovely and I'm so glad the last chapter was better than the previous. I'd really like to say thank you to a guest who reviewed this is what they said "Sweet little chapter, especially the image at the end, as well as the one of Kensi squealing (Deeks should never let her live that down). I think this is developing into a really good story, and I'm looking forward to your updates. Would also like to thank you for taking the time both read and listen to your reviewers, and to be open enough to make changes based on things they've written.. You took my critique about the gun that shot Kensi and updated the story to address it. Most authors wouldn't do that, and many just get all upset at so-called negative reviews and work with them says something very positive about you, both as an author and a person. So, I commend you and thank you. Okay schmaltz over. ;) Update soon?" I cannot tell you what this means to me and I wish I could respond directly to you. I do try and respond to all of you and correct when I mess up. So thank you all and I take reviews very seriously so don't be afraid to say something. Okay rant over.**_

Callen and Sam sat in comfortable silence as they drove to the hospital to see Kensi. The same could not be said for Eric and Nell who were sitting in the back seat. They were both exceedingly impatient, and were like two 6 year olds asking "Are we there yet?"

They rolled up and parked. Callen swung open the car door and stood up. Sam also gracefully exited, but Eric and Nell clambered out almost falling. They walked to the front of the hospital, well Callen and Sam walked, Eric jumped and Nell skipped. The sliding door opened for them and the foursome entered and walked up to the front desk. Nell excitedly told the receptionist who they were and asked where Kensi's room was. The second she was told Nell ran off and they followed quickly for fear of being left behind.

That was why Callen was surprised to see Nell, standing at the door instead of leaping inside, when he turned the corner. Walking up behind her Callen stood at her shoulder and followed her eyes. Peering through the glass he saw Deeks lying on the bed with Kensi. Both of their eyes were closed, but he could tell they were awake because their lips were moving and they were speaking to each other.

Callen looked back at Sam and raised his eyebrows, Sam shrugged a mischievous grin playing over his lips. Callen guessing where Sam was going with this opened the door for him and they walked in ignoring Nells protests. She and Eric scurried in after them. Kensi opened her eyes at their entrance she smiled at them, "Hey guys."

Deeks opened his too giving them a lopsided grin. Sam and Callen looked gazes and Sam spoke to Deeks, "Deeks in bed with our little sister, that does not bode well with us."

Deeks smile quickly turned frightened and he jumped off the bed, standing awkwardly beside Kensi. Kensi rolled her eyes at him, "Come on Deeks it's a bit late for that."

Callen raises his hands in the air, "Guys we do not need to hear about what you do in your free time, but I do owe Hetty 10 dollars."

Deeks blushes and looks nervously over at Kensi. Callen becomes aware that he doesn't know something, watching Sam Callen realizes he is also out of the loop. Raising an eyebrow he turns to Kensi, "Is there something we don't know about?"

Kensi looks past him to Nell who has a guilty expression on her face. Eric looked bewildered. Callen, questions Nell, "You know about it?"

Nell purses her lips in an almost Hetty like manner. Kensi sighs and reached over to grab Deeks' hand, "Deeks help me up." Deeks' looked anxious, "Are you sure Kens? You haven't stood yet." Kensi looked at him earnestly, "Deeks today is as good as any and I feel fine." Deeks nodded and helped her up.

Something about Kensi was off, but she didn't seem much different. Deeks was holding her almost protectively. Sam was now just as confused as Eric, "Are you okay Kens?" Deeks chuckled lightly and muttered something which sounded like, "Don't you mean _they." _

Kensi stared at Callen and Sam sternly, "I will tell you, but you must promise that you will not move and you know that I love Deeks, okay."

Callen was unsure what he was promising, but he replied anyway, "Not that you covered up the whole loving Deeks thing well, but we promise we won't move if that's what you want."

Kensi squeezed Deeks' arm and moved away from him slightly, closer to Sam and Callen, "You guys may want to sit down for this, especially Eric he might pass out, he usually reacts that way no matter what the occasion." Eric flushed embarrassed and sat down immediately, Sam followed, but Callen stayed standing folding his arms.

Kensi looked at Deeks one more time before starting, "Okay um I won't be at work, well in the field for a while because it's no longer safe for me." She takes a beat, "And the baby."

Sam connected the dots first and his eyes flicked furiously between everyone faces. Callen understands next and just stared. Eric got it last and when he did he choked. Nell laughed trying to defuse the situation. Before anyone can say anything Kensi speaks up again, "It is mine and Deeks' and he is going to take some time off to help me when I need it."

Sam looked surprisingly calm and even smiled at Deeks, "I am happy for you both I know the joy of having children and I'm sure you'll be great parents." Deeks looked relieved until Sam continued, "Oh and Deeks I will still get you back for knocking Kensi up and you won't see it coming."

Kensi glared at Sam. Callen had been quiet up until this point, "Do I get to be Uncle Callen?" Kensi clearly hadn't been expecting this, "What? Oh yes no of course we want you all to be God parents."

Deeks having regained himself joked, "Yeah, but we'd better not hear that Uncle Callen taught me Russian because I can barely understand children when they speak English."

Sam laughed, Eric spoke next, "Oh yes, but Uncle Eric and Nell will give he or she the best presents!"

Nell agreed, "Yeah and we can even keep a box of toys in the apartment-"

"Wait," Kensi cried, "Why would you two have an apartment?" Eric and Nell froze. Callen turned on him, "Yeah Eric, you have something to tell us?"

Eric stuttered, "I-well-we"

Nell gave in, "We've been going out for a while and when you told me you were pregnant we decided it would be good for us to take the next step so we bought an apartment."

Kensi looked outraged, "I told you I was pregnant and you didn't tell me you were dating Eric! It's just Eric!"

"Hey!?" Eric said.

Nell looked apologetic, "I was going to tell you well we were going to tell everyone, but then you got shot."

Callen smirked, "Well this is an eventful day. Sam anything you want to say?"

Sam put his hands in his pockets, "No G I'm good, you?"

Hetty appeared seemingly out of nowhere, "Gentlemen, gentkemen if I could read out your secrets we'd be here all night. Kensi I've been told you can go home, take a few days off, you too Mr Deeks you can get your affairs in order. As for tonight I'd say it's a night for celebration, wouldn't you?"

Deeks wrapped his arms around Kensi's waist, "Yeah after everything I've learned today I deserve a few tequilas."

Kensi rotated to scowled at him,"The father of my child will not be drinking tequila with Grandma Hetty."

"Well more for me then." Hetty said. They signed Kensi out and the team watched the sun set on that day and didn't need to think about tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone sorry it's been a while I'm just having a lot of trouble at school and I'm trying to move to a new one. Anyway I hope you like this chapter a little densi mush and some talk. I was wondering though to you guys want a few chapters of their day to day life or should I just skip forward to the baby at nine months your choice. Theres a little jump in time so where about a week after the last chapter. Enjoy :)**_

Kensi woke up somewhere warm. She rolled over and found herself in a soft king sized bed and as she breathed in the smell of salt she remembered she'd moved into Deeks' apartment a little less than a week ago. But before Afghanistan she'd practically lived there anyway.

Kensi got up stretching slightly and open the door out into the living room. She found Deeks' on the couch snoozing. Deeks' had made many jokes about sleeping together, but Kensi had put her foot down saying they had just got together and that she didn't feel particularly sexy while carrying a child anyway, to which Deeks had replied that she was always sexy. So this had led to Deeks sleeping on the couch. Kensi felt a little bad so she kissed Deeks lightly on the forehead. His nose twitched and he woke up.

Rubbing his eyes Deeks got up. After waking up enough to process thoughts Deeks smiled and put is arms around Kensi, "Hey Fern." Kensi responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Deeks pulled her closer, "What do you wanna do today?'" Then he completely killed the moment by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kensi laughed and moved away from his embrace, shaking her head, "Sadly Deeks we have a doctors appointment to go to because in case you don't remember in about six months I have to push another human out my ass" Deeks retreated to the kitchen table, "Ah yes my well-bred mutant ninja assassin."

Kensi laughed again, used to his jokes now. Deeks loved her laugh and her smile and everything. And now that she was his, he made sure she knew it all the time. Not that he didn't tell her before, but now she didn't push him away.

Kensi hummed to herself and then opened the fridge. She grabbed a cartoon of orange juice and two glasses. She poured them and walked to the table and sat next to Deeks passing him a glass. She sipped, watching him. He downed his in one go then went to get another. Kensi was so happy. Deeks noticed her staring, "Something wrong princess?"

"No," She said, "I just love you, I don't feel like I say it enough." Deeks grins, "I know Kensalina."

Kensi gets up, "What no 'I love you too'?" Deeks walks over in two steps and kisses her passionately. Kensi sinks into the kiss molding her body with his, her legs growing light. She runs her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck and sighs into his lips. Deeks pulls away much to Kensi's protest. His eyes shine, "I think that speaks for its self."

Now satisfied Kensi decides to get dressed. She goes back into the bedroom and opens the chest of draws that holds half her stuff and half Deeks'. Kensi sifts through the piles of clothes and pulls out a loose blue t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. She took off her pajamas and put on fresh underwear. Kensi shrugged the shirt over her head and shimmied into the leggings. She turned around to get shoes when Kensi noticed Deeks leaning against the door frame. "Deeks!" She cried "How long have you been standing there?!"

Deeks smirked, "Not long enough to see you naked, long enough to see you in your underwear though." Kensi strides over to him and punches him hard. Deeks cringes away, "Owww why?" Kensi sashays past Deeks, but looks back, "You didn't say you liked what you saw." And then she walked out yelling at him to get dressed and grab the car keys or they were going to be late.

Deeks rushes into the bedroom and grabs the first clothes he finds, hurriedly pulling them on and grabbing the car keys on the way out. Kensi is already waiting outside his car. They decided to leave hers at her old apartment.

He unlocks it and they both get in. Once on the road Deeks becomes uneasy. Kensi noticing his silence asks him, "Is everything okay?" Deeks clears his throat loudly, "Umm yeah no yeah everything's great." Kensi narrowed her eyes, "Deeks." He ave in, "Fine, I well I haven't been to an appointment yet and that makes me nervous first and well _I haven't been to an appointment before _what if they think I"m a bad person or something?" Kensi was shocked. She'd always known that Deeks cared what people thought of him, but not to this extent. She put her hand over his on the clutch, "Deeks you're here now and if you'd known you would have been here from the beginning I know that you know that, so you have nothing to worry about. I love you and trust you and that's all you or anyone needs to know."

Deeks just looks at her, "You know you're amazing right, and I'm the luckiest guy alive- and our baby is also the luckiest child alive." Kensi blushed, but their arrival at the clinic saved her from replying. It started to rain as they got out so the rushed inside.

They stepped inside the warm reception area and Kensi went to the front desk, "Hi I'm Kensi Blye here for an appointment with Dr Jones." The blonde receptionist looked up and told her the apointment was in room A5, then she saw Deeks. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyes at him, "And you sir?" Kensi growled, "Actually he's with me." The receptionist didn't sense her tone, "Is he your brother?" Kensi was about to snap when Deeks spoke first, " Actually I'm the father of her baby, which would be super awkward and illegal if I was her brother." He put and hand on Kensi's back and ushered her away. "Thanks." Kensi said once they were out of ear-shot. Deeks chuckled, "I thought you were gonna jump her in all your pregnant Kensi Marie Blye glory."

"Yeah," Kensi muttered, "I would have done a lot more than that." Deeks stopped her outside the door to A5 and gazed at her earnestly, "Kensi I'm 100% yours I always have been." Kensi nodded letting out a deep breath, "I know I'm just... Very protective." Deeks raised his eyebrows, "Okay I'm extremely jealous, but I got over it with Talia I can do it again it'll just take a little time."

Deeks kissed her quickly on the lips and then they went inside. The doctor welcomed them inside, "So Kensi who is this?" Kensi didn't even hesitate, "This is Marty Deeks." He shook the Drs hand in greeting. The doctor looked very happy, "Mr Deeks I'm very glad you're here." Deeks smiled in return, "Me too."

The doctor had already received information from the hospital and decided that today they would take another ultrasound just to check and so that Deeks could see the sonogram for the first time. Kensi sat in the chair on the side of the room while the doctor set everything up Deeks held her hand the whole time. Finally Doctor Jones put the gel on and placed the transducer probe on Kensi's bare stomach. The picture appeared and the Doctor moved the probe around and the image became more clear. The doctor indicated to the screen, "There's your baby." It was a white lump that Kensi had seen before, but it was still immensely special. Kensi felt an increase in pressure on her hand and Deeks appeared to be starstruck. "Deeks?" She asked, "Are you alright?" Deeks looked into her eyes and all she could see was overwhelming love, "Yes," He said, "I'm so much better than alright."

The doctor stood, "I'm going to leave you to alone." Deeks spoke the moment she left, "Thank you." Kensi laughed tears in the corners of her eyes, "For what?"

"For giving me you and this child, Kens this is what I have always wanted." Kensi let the tears fall, "I didn't know I wanted it until I met you so thank you."

Deeks pulled Kensi into a fierce hug, "I am gonna love you and this kid so much." Kensi breathed in the salty scent of his jacket, "You already do."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys so I decided I would do a few chapters of everyday life stuff before the baby is born but I am skipping forward 3 months and then probably another few after that. Also none of the events happen after Afghanistan so anything I mention like the fact that they haven't seen Granger in months I made up so yeah. Thank you for helping me reach 100 follows and in only 9 chapters! You guys are amazing. Enjoy **_

**3 months in the future**

Kensi had been awake for about 10 minutes just lying in the warmth of her boyfriends arms. After a hard case a few months back, Kensi had told Deeks to come to bed and now he had been with her every night since.

She turned in his grip, her face now a few inches from his. Kensi was surprised to find his eyes open, "Hey," She breathed, "How long have you been awake?" Deeks closed the small gap between them and kissed her on the forehead, "Awhile," he replied tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Kensi smiled, "I was awake too." Deeks chuckled, "I know I felt your heart rate increase when I nuzzled your neck."

"Hey!" Kensi laughed, "For all you know I do that in my sleep." Deeks pulled her tighter the only thing between them Kensi's significantly larger baby bump, "Oh but Fern I do know." He brought his lips upon hers and Kensi responded eagerly to his touch. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and she moaned. His firm hand ran down her hip and she giggled against his mouth. Kensi pulled away and Deeks grumbled, "Shaggy as much as I love you I need to feed the munchkin." Deeks groaned, "That is just your excuse to eat like 2 dozen pancakes." Kensi flashed him a brilliant grin, "Well it seems to work."

Kensi sidled out of bed and grabbed one of Deeks' hoodies, her tank top kept riding up over her belly making her cold. Deeks staggered out after her, "So princess what'll it be today?" He asked entering the kitchen with her. Kensi gave him a knowing look and he sighed in defeat, "Fine chocolate pancakes with syrup and cream and strawberries."

Deeks set to work mixing ingredients, heating the frying pan. Kensi was leaning against the counter and spoke form behind him, "So do you think it's a boy?" Deeks talked over his shoulder, "I thought you didn't want to know?" Kensi looked at her feet, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I haven't been wondering."

Deeks let the pancakes sizzle and faced Kensi, "Me too, actually I'm pretty sure the guys at work have a betting pool." Kensi raised her eyebrows and Deeks kept talking, "And I may have put in 10 dollars on a girl."

Kensi beamed, "Yeah? Why?" Deeks went to her and rested his hands on her waist, "Well because I can just see a small, beautiful, dark haired little girl running around chasing her just as beautiful mother , while I watch and think about how fortunate I am."

Kensi put her hands to Deeks' face and her fingers prickled on his scruff, she kissed him lightly, "We'll just have to wait and see." Deeks nodded. He moved his hands from her hips to her stomach, thinking about what rested in there.

The smell of smoke returned Deeks' attention to the now well-cooked pancakes. He quickly got them out of the pan and onto plates. While he had been busy Kensi had got dressed into a pair of jeggings and a large sweater, which overed her bump niely. She was waiting for him at the table. He placed the confection in front of her. No sooner had the plate touched the table then Kensi was cutting the pancake and shoving it into her mouth.

"I think you need to be alone." Kensi scowled at him through a mouthful of whipped cream, "I'm going to get dressed to." He retreated to the bedroom feeling Kensi's glare on his back. He pulled out a pair of worn jeans from the dresser, then he went to his closet and took a light blue button down that Kensi said brought out his eyes. Slipping on a pair of brown shoes he went back to his ladybird.

She had completely devoured the whole thing which was no big surprise. There was chocolate syurp around her mouth, "Hey princess grab a napkin to go we have to get to work."

Kensi got up using a tee towel from the bench to wipe her mouth. She handed him the keys on the way past and he locked the door behind them.

They strolled into work hand in hand. In the bullpen Sam was leaning back in his chair, while Callen was hunched forward. "The love birds have arrived." called Sam. Kensi flopped into her chair, "Yeah and if you keep at it I'll peck your eyes out."

Callen looked towards them, "Someone didn't get her pancakes this morning."

"Actually she did, but I think I'll have to up the dose." Deeks said. Eric and Nell came downstairs, "Case?" Callen asked "Yes," said Nell, "But we came down to ask you guys if you wanted to come eat with us at our apartment."

"Ah," said Callen, "The mysterious apartment none of us have been to yet."

"Well it's finally perfect." said Eric smiling at Nell.

"Sure," said Sam, "I'll bring Michelle and Kam."

Deeks, Kensi and Callen agreed they would also join them and Callen would bring Joelle.

"Agents and Deeks I believe you were told you have a case." Granger called from the landing. They all hurried up to ops. Deeks whispered to Kensi, "Haven't seen Granger in a while and by that I mean since Afghanistan." Kensi shrugs, "Hetty told me he was in a really intense investigation, I asked because I was afraid when he would come back and ask about- well." She gestures to her bump.

"What if he doesn't ask?" said Deeks, but he spoke to soon, "Blye I assume congratulations are in order." Kensi was speechless, she looked wildly at Deeks finally speaking, "Oh thank you Granger."

Granger gazes at her kindly, "Donald would have loved him." Now Deeks is speechless. Everyone acted like nothing happened and continued with the brief. When they were ready everyone split of to do their own part on the case. Kensi was doing research with Eric and Nell. She noticed Deeks seemed very out of it and decided to talk to him before he left with Sam and Callen.

"Marty?" She questioned, "Are you good." Deeks looked a little pained, "Yeah it's just would he?"

"What?" Kensi asked

"Would your Dad have liked me?" Deeks said eyes trained on the floor.

"Deeks look at me." She tilted his chin towards her, "You are the bravest, most caring man I have ever know besides my father. And you love me that's all he would ever have wanted. So yes he would have loved you." Kensi pecked his cheek, but he pulled her in for a long hug.

"I love you Kens." Deeks said

"I love you too." She drew back taking him in with eyes, "Now we have work to do, so you go off with the boys." Deeks kissed her quickly and moved to leave. After a thought Kensi called, "Be safe!"

Deeks called back, "I'll be home with you tonight."

And she really thought he would be.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello! So I forgot to add it at the end of the last chapter do you think/want it to be a boy or girl? Anyway enjoy.**_

Kensi was numb. Then the screaming started. She screamed at Nell and Eric and Granger. Yelled at them to get Deeks back on the line.

Him, Callen and Sam had gone off looking for a witness to the murder of a marine. Sam and Callen checking one apartment, Deeks the other. The only difference. Deeks' had someone in it. Kensi had heard him enter, be attacked and now all she could hear was static.

When no-one could reach him Kensi ran out of ops. When she turned to leave Hetty was blocking her path. She hissed, "Get out of my way Hetty or I swear to god I will turn in my badge right now." Hetty put up a hand, "I don't intend to stop you there is no point, but please take this." Hetty held out her own gun, Kensi hesitated,

"Hetty I have my own gun I can't take yours." Hetty continued to push the gun towards her, "Please Miss Blye this is the only way I feel like _I _am protecting you." Kensi nodded in understanding, taking the gun between her fingers Kensi held it up. It felt right, putting the gun down the back of her jeans, "Also Miss Blye take my car." Hetty gave her the keys to one of her many cars. Kensi didn't care which one. She thanked Hetty and left not wasting any more time.

Kensi rushed to the carpark clicking the little remote until she saw headlights flash. When a bulky SUV did she ran to it practically throwing herself into the vehicle and putting her ear piece in.

"Nell talk to me." She said harshly starting the car "With you Kens." Nells response came quickly. Nell voiced her thoughts, "The apartment is on 1360 S Figueroa St ." Kensi grunted in thanks, pulling onto the highway.

She revved the engine. For the first 10 meters Kensi drove the speed limit, but as the minutes ticked by she couldn't take it, imagining Deeks' life slip away. Slamming her foot on the gas pedal Kensi sped past all the cars beside her, swerving violently across the lanes, she almost scraping a blue van and scattering other cars. People honked at her from all sides, but she didn't care. Flying down road after road each getting less busy as she reached her destination.

Seeing the apartment block in the distance Kensi slowed. She saw Deeks' car parked outside and slammed on the breaks.

She leapt out almost running inside. Kensi flung open the first door on her right. Behind it is a winding stair case leading upwards, "Kensi go up the levels then last door at the end of the hall." She doesn't need to be told twice. Kensi bounds up the steps her breathing heavy and ragged. She passes the first railing and saw a woman pushing a stroller, Kensi falters tears coming to her eyes and she rushes at a greater speed. People jump out of the way as she whirls past some crying out in exclamation. Final reaching the third floor, tired and afraid Kensi finds the hallway empty and lets her tears wet her cheeks. Pulling the gun out of her jeans she creeps towards the door staring her down.

It was large and painted green, but the paint was peeling and chipped, showing the faded wood beneath. It grew larger with each move closer and loomed over Kensi. Finally it was a breath away and she raised her gun in one hand her other on the handle and before she could prepare herself she was turning it. She wasn't sure whether Nell was talking and she was blocking it out or Nell was as silent as she was.

The door opened a crack and light spilled across Kensi's face. Desprate to know the threw the door completely open and yelled Deeks' name, her eyes flying frantically around. It was one room and it was empty.

The room was bare a single chair being the only furniture. The walls and the light from the window was white and the carpet was a complimentary cream. Except for patch in the middle of the floor which was stained deep red.

Kensi fell to her knees, crawling towards the blood. Pulling a clean cotton bud from her pocket Kensi ran it through the stain, "Nell I've got blood here will a cotton bud be enough to get a sample if I put it in a tissue?"

"It might get a bit contaminated, but we should be able to run it fine.'

"Okay, I'll give it to you back at ops."

"CSU is on their way." Kensi pulled her earpiece out. She wanted to scream and slide down the wall and cry on the floor, but this was now and active crime scene and that wasn't her. She would hold it all in, because Deeks' wasn't dead, she wasn't even sure it was his blood. And she would continue believing it until she had to identify his body.

Standing up Kensi went back out the door pulling it shut. Residents had emerged hearing her screams and lingering under their thresh holds. She stood outside the door making sure no-one would touch anything until CSU arrived, "Federal Agent this is now a crime scene please remain here to be questioned." There were gasps and murmurs of annoyance.

CSU arrived and took over the crime scene. Kensi discovered that Nell had sent Sam and Callen with them and they were going to question people while Kensi went back to ops with the blood.

She got back fast and gave Nell the sample. Nell went away to get it tested and wouldn't return for some time. Tired from all of her running Kensi into Nells vacated desk chair, she leaned back, closing her eyes taking in cool air. . Eric sat nearby, but stopped his typing, "Kens." Kensi opened her eyes and focused on hi, "Yes khổng lồ ?"

Eric looked very concerned and strong, not like his usual awkward self, "Do you wanna stay with me and Nell tonight?"

Kensi shot up, "At your apartment? I don't want to be any trouble, you don't wanna spend your night with an anxious pregnant lady."

Eric's eyebrows knitted together, "Kensi we want to look after you please stay with us."

"Okay." Kensi agreed her heart warmed by Eric's sweetness. Eric nodded to her and went back to work.

She returned to her relaxed position eyes closed and fell asleep.

Kensi woke up to Nell's return, she was whispering furiously with Eric, "Nell." Kensi said, "What's wrong?" Nell turned slowly her face grim, "You've been out for a while, the test came back it's Deeks' blood Kensi."

Kensi leaned forward putting her face in her hands and she cried. Nell rushed over to her, putting her arms around the sobbing agent, "Kens we'll get him back and everything will be fine."

Kesni rallied herself leaning away from Nell who let go, "Thank you." Nell smiled meekly

"Kens we have nothing else to do, but wait for a lead Hetty said we could go home, you wanna order pizza and have a beer?" Kensi nodded, but sighed, "I wish I could do something I feel so helpless."

"I know Kens, but to help Deeks you need to help yourself he wouldn't want you to worry about him."

Kensi knew Nell was right. They packed up their things and Kensi dropped Hettys car keys on her desk.

Kensi realized something as the drove to Eric and Nells apartment, "I am going to be the first one on the team to see your apartment."

"That's true." Eric said as they pulled into the parking lot. They all got out and Kensi followed behind Eric and Nell as they lead the way to their apartment. Apparently the two techies lived behind an orange door. Eric jammed the key in and opened it stepping aside so Kensi could look, "Welcome to Casa Jones and Beale."

The door led right into the living room. It was a beautiful open space with a huge window on one wall. There was a small brown leather couch dotted with colourful cushions and facing a flat screen TV which was placed on a wooden chest. There was a thread patterned rug underneath it all covering some of the pine wood floor. Behind the living room was a quaint kitchen with light yellow walls and a white tiled bench top. Everything felt warm and loved.

"This place is great." Kensi declared. Eric beckoned to her to follow him down a short hallway. He opened another door to reveal white painted room with a black wire king sized bed, which was coloured with a pink, orange and blue duvet. "This is lovely thank you guys." Kensi said

Eric shrugged, "It's the least we could do. Now wanna watch a movie on that bad boy" he pointed to the flat screen, Nell laughed, "I swear he loves that thing more than me."

Eric shook her head kissing Nell sweetly, she blushed with pleasure.

"How long have you two been dating again?" Kensi marveled. Nell looked at Eric, "About 9 months."

"You two are perfect for each other." Kensi smiled. Eric hugged Nell from behind, covering her small form. Nell suggested they move to the couch and Eric excitedly showed Kensi how the Smart TV worked. They turned on a Harry Potter movie that was playing and ordered the pizza. About an hour later Kensi sat their full and sleepy. She told Eric and Nell who were cuddling on the couch goodnight and headed to bed. Soon she fell into an unpeaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello I'm sorry if my chapters seem rushed I'm really not sure how it happens I honestly don't know when I'm doing it but I'll try to be better. Anyway thank you so much for the follows an really don't be afraid to review I love hearing from you. Now I'm serious guys I have no idea what gender to make the child so if there is strong preference in the reviews I might just do that! Thank you and enjoy.**_

Kensi was shaken into consciousness. Blinking thoroughly, eyes still groggy from sleep, Kensi saw Nell standing above her. Her red hair was matted and her eyes also cloudy after being recently woken. She had an anxious expression on her face, "Nell?" Kensi croaked. Nell stepped back twining her hands, biting her lip, but still not speaking. She looked like she was conflicted or not sure how to feel.

Kensi pushed herself up pulling the colourful duvet down. The cool morning air flowed over her skin and Kensi felt very vulnerable all of a sudden, remembering all that had happened. Needing something to do Kensi let her eyes roam the room again. The white walls showed through the darkness, illuminated by the little sliver of light coming from the open door behind Nell. There was a pine dresser which Eric had kindly put some of her clothes he'd picked up from Deeks' apartment.

A small blue armchair sat in the corner, where Kensi had thrown a pillow that had irritated her late at night. Nell distracted Kensi from her reverie, "They found something we have to go up to ops." She turned to leave, but Kensi leaned forward across the larger bed and grabbed her wrist, sensing she wasn't finished. Nell flicked her head around, the light from the hall making the tips of her hair burn a bright red. Kensi gave her a meaningful look and Nell gave in. She stepped gingerly towards Kensi. She perched on the edge of the bed and Kensi moved over so she could be more comfortable.

Nell grasped Kensi hands, but deciding that wasn't helping let go and let her hands fall into her lap. Kensi gazed expectantly. "Okay." Nell said, "They bound a car burned in a ditch. And" Nell bit her lip, "There was a body inside."

Kensi spoke without breathing, "Who?" Nell jumped up raising her hands and shaking them frantically, "We don't know, Hetty is calling us in to ops to tell us more information." Kensi nods solemnly dropping her legs over the side of the bed. Nell seems to be waiting to gauge her reaction. Placing her feet firmly on the cold wood floor Kensi braced herself on the black bed railing and gets up. Her dark hair falling around her head in a curtain. Nell ran forward to help her, but Kensi put a hand up, "I'm fine, I'll get dressed and meet you and Eric in the living room."

"Kens-"

"I'm fine." Kensi gave her a reluctant smile that fell the moment Nell left the room. Kensi stumbled forward putting her arms across the dresser using it to support her. She wanted to pass out. There was no air traveling to her lungs as she held on for dear life, her whole body shaking. The uncontrollable sobs wracked her body her nails aching as the dug into the pine.

The tears eventually stopped when she realized they wouldn't change anything and she didn't really know what had happened, but the trembling wouldn't cease. Hands wobbling Kensi pulled out clothes not really sure what she was wearing until she gazed at herself in a large wall mirror. She had pulled a sweater over her head and with a start she noticed it was one of Deeks', Eric must have grabbed it by mistake. Or maybe he got it on purpose. Either way she was grateful. Kensi pulled the hem up to her nose and breathed in the familiar scent of the ocean.

Slipping on the sneakers she had worn yesterday she slowly turned the brass door handle, stepping out into the bright hall. Glancing back into the room seeing all the familiar shapes lined with shadows. Then she shut the door blocking out any light within the room and plunging it into darkness.

Kensi emerged into the living room silently. Eric and Nell were deep in conversation, leaning into each other on the leather couch, their backs to her. She made them aware of her presence, "Hey guys, I'm ready to go." They leapt to their feet, Eric rubbing the back of his neck. Nell took the lead grabbing her handbag and keys and opening the front door.

They ran out before Kensi and were at the car just as she walked out the door. Eric opened her door for her and shut it once she was sat comfortably inside. Nell sat next to him in the front placing her hand over his on the clutch, just like her and Deeks used to do. No _do _like they do. Nell and Eric didn't talk and Kensi was okay with that.

Kensi leaned her cheek against the cold glass and watched the houses and trees slip past in a blur of colours. Final the smush of landscape slowed and came into focus and they were at the mission. Kensi just followed Nell and Eric trailing a few metres behind. After she walked through the mission doors, she was grabbed and roughly tugged into warm body. After a few seconds the tightness of the hold eased, she moved her head around and saw it was Sams large chest she was pulled against. "Sam." She choked, "Squeezing the baby, squeezing the baby." He let go, but held her at arms length,

"You okay Kens?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because you never give a true answer." Kensi sighed and looked into Sam's dark eyes. "I'm in denial, I won't believe it till I hear it." Sam nodded, he understood and she was thankful. She excused herself and ran up to ops. Sam came in too and Callen and the rest were already there. Hetty stood alone in front of the big screen. Once everyone was settled Hetty began, "Miss Jones." Nell sent a picture of a drivers license and a burned out car onto the screen. Kensi just waited, "This van was found in a ditch on the side of the highway. It is registered to a Mark Sanders who is tied to known arms dealer James Kelso. Who knew Peter Clairmont-very well" Another picture of a charred body appeared on top of the image of the van, "This body was found and the partially melted drivers license in a back pocket and dental records revealed that it is the body of ." Nell clicked a few times on her tablet and Kensi wanted to kill her, "Mark Sanders. A phone was found and the hard drive was intact and that belongs to Marty Deeks" Even though Kensi knew Deeks couldn't be dead because Hetty would have told her or Nell would've freaked out or just in her heart she would know when he was gone, but that didn't stop her from going weak in the knees and sinking into a chair. A friend of Peter Clairmont oh God, Deeks. His phone, had she dragged him into this?

"We believe Mark Sanders was the driver of this van and he used it to help James Kelso get away with Detective Deeks, we have been scanning traffic cams near the apartment but we haven't done much yet."

After taking a breath and looking at the screen again Kensi remembered something about the van, "Hetty that van is blue." Hetty had no expression, "Yes Miss Blye."

"That van passed me when I went to the apartment, I drove past that van in fact I almost side swiped it." Eric and Nell made eye contact and then both turned and typed furiously. Kensi was losing it, "Are you telling me that Deeks THE FATHER OF MY CHILD WAS RIGHT NEXT TO ME ON THE ROAD AND I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING." She screamed.

Hetty spoke calmly, "Miss Blye there was nothing you could have done you were alone with no back up and not to mention pregnant. Do not blame yourself."

At that moment Eric jumped up, "We got it!" He pulled up traffic cams showing Kensi in Hetty's car and the blue van she swerved past. They left Kensi's car and swapped between cams following the fan down a number of streets. Finally it goes out of sight and Eric switches to the image from a deli. Across the street at quite a distance the van could be seen pulling into an empty alley. Eric zoomed in as much as he could, while still getting a good picture. Two guys in black get out and open the back. Kensi's eyes grow wide as they pull a man out the back with a sack over his head and put him on his knees on the ground. One of the guys pulls the bag off and reveals a worn Deeks. The other man pulls out a phone and holds it up to Deeks face, "Is he recording a video?" ask Callen

"It's possible," said Eric "But we haven't received any videos and without the phone we can't be sure."

Suddenly the two men in black start arguing the one with the phone putting the bag back over Deeks' head and throwing in in the van again. The two seem to be arguing and one of them pulls out a gun. He shoots the other man. No-one around the Deli moves making Kensi believe a silencer was used. He drags the body into the van and jumps in the drivers side and drives away.

"And that's when we lose them." Nell says. Kensi has so many questions, but she is saved from answering them by her phone buzzing. She pulled it out and stared at the screen.

"Guys." she says her voice raspy, "I just got a video."


	13. Chapter 13

"Quick give it to me." Eric got up out of his chair and held his hand out for the phone. Kensi just let her wrist flop in resignation and Eric grabbed it. He went back and opened a draw nearby. It's filled with different coloured cords. He rummaged for a minute before pulling out a charger and connected its usb to his computer. He typed hurriedly and sent the picture to the big screen. He showed them Kensi's messages. The video popped out at them unplayed. Deeks' face could be clearly seen in the thumbnail. Eric looked around at everyone. They all had identical expressions of uncertainty. "Mr Beale play it we don't have time to waste." Hetty said cutting a slice of hope through the fear. They didn't have time each second it was less likely Deeks would live depending on what the video contained. Kensi tapped her foot impatiently.

Eric clicked the video and leaned back watching intently with the rest of the group. It buffered then Deeks bruised face appaere. His face was lined with dirt, like he'd been held against the ground for a while. His hair was matted and his face was purpling on the right side. However his smile was still there showing them he wasn't afraid, but there was a darkness in his eyes that wasn't so warm. These men obviously didn't want Deeks to say anything he shouldn't as there was no introduction, "They want to meet Kensi, and they say if you don't they'll kill me." He paused, "DON'T DO IT KENS IT'S A-" The man in black jumped into view hitting Deeks across the face. He fell back his hands now shown to be bound and hit his head on the ground. He didn't move and had probably been knocked unconscious. The man roughly grabbed the camera and held it close, "I'll do it myself." His voice was gruff, but there was no way they could recognise just his voice and he kept the mask on. But Kensi was sure it was Kelso. His eyes were just visible and were an inky black. Kensi had never seen coldness like that.

"If Kensi Blye doesn't make contact and agree to meet in the next 24hrs her boyfriend dies." He fixed the camera on Deeks' limp body, trained it over all of his features then there was a flurry of movement and the video ended.

Kensi pushed her hair back running her fingers through the strands, then she moved her hands down to her face and rested them drawing circles on her temples. "Kens you can't go it's a set up." Callen said a kind of desperation in his voice. Kensi looked at him levelly, "I know, but if it was the other way round Deeks would still go." No one could say anything to that because it was true. Deeks would go after her with everything he had. "There's no way you're going in alone." Said Sam a note of finality in his voice and Kensi agreed. She was responsible for two lives now and she wasn't going to be stupid. Not like she had been running to Deeks in the apartment like that. She was irrational, but now she was eerily calm and went to work, "Eric who sent it I'm assuming that number is the one to contact." Eric tapped a few keys and called, "Its 213 344 578, a number from downtown Los Angeles. We'll try and pin his location"

"Call it" Kensi's tone filled with authority. Nell jumped in to the work and set up the call. "It's on speaker when he answers you can just talk Kens. Don't say anything about knowing he's the only one, that and his location might be all we have."

"Alright here we go." The ringing echoed throughout the room seemingly bouncing off the walls, back to Kensi her whole being filled with the infernal ringing.

He picked up after 5 rings, "Hello Miss Blye."

"Hello Kelso." Kensi replied stiffly

"I see you got my video, so we're meeting at my warehouse."

"No." Kensi said harshly cutting across him, "I'm putting my safety at risk we're doing this where I choose." Kelso laughed, but there was no warmth in it just cruelty.

"So you can bring all your agent friends? No, but I'm feeling generous we can meet at a cafe in downtown LA i'll send you the address. But don't even think about wearing any mics or bringing any friends to watch because I'm bring your boyfriend with me."

"I-" Kensi tried to reply, but he hung up. Eric gave a sigh of frustration, "We couldn't get his location he didn't talk for long enough, I'm sorry Kens"

"It's okay." Kensi said and she meant it. "I went in blind before with Harris and he came out worse than I did."

"Miss Blye, I let you go after Mr Deeks at the apartment, but this is too far I can't put you and your baby at risk like this." Hetty said exasperated

"And I can't put Deeks life at risk!" Kensi cried, "For the first time in my life I don't know what to do, either way I'm putting people at risk, but if I don't go Deeks WILL die and if I go no-one might. We don't even know what he wants to talk about."

"He's a friend of Clairmonts he doesn't want to talk." said Sam. Callen agreed. Eric broke through their argument, "The address just came through. It's a cafe called Down town coffee"

He sent a picture of the cafe to the screen, which was now overflowing with open windows. It was a modern place, with red brick walls except one which was painted bright green. It was lined outside by rectangular terracotta pots spilling over with bright yellow, purple and pink flowers. There were a couple of tables and chairs outside. Kensi made note to try and sit outside.

"The time for the meet is in 1 hr." Eric finished

"There is one traffic cam across the street."Nell said, "He seems pretty oblivious to those so either he doesn't know it's there or he doesn't care."

"Hetty I'm going." Kensi said facing her fire in her eyes. Hetty nodded, "Fine,but I will do everything in my power to protect you. Firstly a vest I had a larger on made for you just in case."

"And," said Callen, "We will come but we will be far away ready to run in the moment we see anything."

"Thank you, everyone." Kensi said. Kensi went with Hetty to put on the vest. The trotted through OSP getting to the wardrobe area. Hetty did some searching and found the vest. Kensi went behind the curtain and put it on over a singlet. Then Hetty handed her a large shirt and a big jacket. It was dark blue and went over her easily even in her bulging state. And she zipped it up, it was very hard to tell she was wearing a vest.

Stepping out Hetty was waiting for her, "Miss Blye we think he will expect you to be armed so we will give you a gun, but also some smaller weapons that if he doesn't make you give them up don't."

Hetty gave her a standard gun and holster which Kensi put on, but she also gave Kensi a small NAA Guardian, which Kensi shoved in her boot. Finally Hetty also held out a small fighting knife. Kensi could almost laugh at how similar this was then what had happened with Clairmont. But now there was a different kind of risk.

She clipped the knife to her jacket pocket to conceal it. Feeling as ready as she could be Kensi and Hetty returned to the others.

"Okay we're ready we have a angle on the cafe Sam and Callen are about to go and set up waiting about a block away in an alley ready to move in any time." Nell said indicating on the screen where they would wait.

"Miss Blye take your car we can arrive a little early so you can try and see anything, what direction he comes from, even the tiniest clue might help." Hetty said

They all moved, Kensi and Sam grabbing car keys. Kensi was wearing no wires so all they had was that traffic cam. Kensi went out to her car, jumping in Eric had put the address in her gps. She signalled to Callen and Sam in the car across from her, then drove away. Being blind sucked she couldn't communicate with anyone and for the first time Kensi felt well and truly alone.

She didn't really think about what she was doing, but made sure she knew what turns to take in case she had to get away. She stopped at a parking bay near the cafe and got out. She looked left and right before crossing the street and finding herself in front of the Down Town Coffee.

It was as lively as it had been in the picture maybe more so. Kensi couldn't see Deeks or Kelso anywhere. Kensi selected a seat outside that she thought would give Nell and Eric the best view. She sat with her back to where the camera was so it could see Kelso. She sat quietly playing on her phone trying not to look suspicious. A waitress came over and asked if she wanted anything. Kensi decided on a decaf coffee. Gazing around Kensi saw a man with a toddler sitting inside. The man presumably his father was tickling him and the little boys face was lit up with glee. Then he held him up in the air pulling the child up and down as they both laughed, Kensi smiled to hoping that she and Deeks would get to do that.

The waitress returned with her drink and Kensi thanked her, "Are you waiting for your husband?" The young waitress asked. Kensi was a bit jumpy, but managed to reply calmly, "Something like that yeah." The waitress gave a small nod of the head and went back inside to serve other customers.

Feeling worried about her lack of concentration Kensi made sure she focused on the surrounding area waiting for them to appear.

From a distance she saw two men emerge from behind some bushes. They moved slowly and one with light hair seemed to be just in front of the other. Her heart raced and they came closer, Deeks hair illuminated by the sunlight. She itched to get out of her chair, but didn't want to startle anyone. Soon they were only about 5 metres away and Kensi could clearly see that Kelso was behind Deeks most likely holding a gun into his back. Finally they were in front of her and Kelso dropped his arm and held the gun in his pocket, placing a hand on Deeks' shoulder forcing him into a seat beside Kensi. Kelso sat across from her. He leaned into them, "I have a gun on you right now so neither of you try to say anything unless I tell you. Give me your phone." Feeling a little reckless Kensi nodded and handed her phone over, but still snaked her hand under the table to take Deeks'. He rubbed her cold hand, but didn't dare look towards her.

"I know you aren't wearing a wire," said Kelso, "But I also know you didn't come alone or unarmed." Kensi didn't say anything, "_But _I also know your no dumb enough to risk your boyfriends life so I'm quite at peace." Kensi broke her silence, "It seems like you've got me all figured out." He smiled "Here's the thing when you killed Peter he and I were in business and you killing him really didn't help that." He put a hand in his other pocket and slid a piece of paper across the table. Kensi took it and saw another address and a few numbers, "You are going to come to this warehouse and bring me 5 million dollars you lost me or I will take your boy here as payment."

"What makes you think you can get away with this?" Kensi asked, Kelso's grin increased and Kensi wanted to punch him.

"I'm a very smart man and I know that you know I am dangerous and that you won't do anything that has the slightest chance of him getting hurt. And your team will stand by you so yeah I win. I also have enough money to leave quickly enough that once I do get the money I can leave quickly."

"Why should I believe you'll give Deeks back?" Kensi said]

"That's just a chance you'll have to take."

"Fine." Kensi said, "$5 million."

"Good girl," Kelso laughed standing up. He pushed Kensi's phone back to her and yanked Deeks up with him, "I'll see you in a bit."

He dragged Deeks away and out of sight. The second they were gone Kensi ran back to her car, dialing as she did, "Nell did it work?"

"Yep." Nell replied excitedly, "Deeks got the button cam from your hand, let's just hope Kelso doesn't notice. The second Kelso leaves Sam and Callen are following"

"Good." Kensi said, "I'll follow to."


	14. Chapter 14

Kensi had been driving for a while now. Eventually the nice buildings had become dull and dark, the streets decorated with shadows rather than flowers. She knew somewhere ahead were Sam and Callen in their car, but for now they were nowhere to be seen.

She had put in her earpiece that she had in one of the many compartments of her car. Nell would check in with directions or info every few minutes. So far Deeks had managed to attach the button to his shirt and it had already been or when Kensi handed it to him. They had sat Deeks in the middle seat between two guys. That was the first mistake, the team had been able to see where they were going through the front windscreen.

According to Eric they were traveling to the address Kelso had left Kensi. Kensi was agitated and slightly nervous. She knew it was different when it was someone you cared about on the line. But she trusted her training and her team. However it was still hard.

"The warehouse should be coming into view now, Sam and Callen went around to the other side. They will be quiet not to alert anyone, but they can hear your command." Kensi acknowledged Nell's info with a guttural noise, just as a roof peeked into her vision. The warehouse appeared before her unfolding from the other buildings like a destination on a paper map.

It was large and tinted the colour of dirty silver. It had a wide garage door on Kensi's side that was presently closed. Despite it's size the thing looked pretty fragile, like if she hit it with her car it could dent.

There was another door next to the garage that hopefully was unlocked or at least easy pick.

They weren't going to bust in and risk Deeks safety or hers for that matter. Sam and Callen were going in and taking anyone inside on Kensi was back up, to hide out of sight and shoot when necessary.

Kensi parked a little way away her car shrouded by one of the only trees around. Pulling her gun out of the waistband of her jeans Kensi moved towards the door. Pressing her body to the side against a wall Kensi tried the handle to no avail. Replacing her weapon she got down pulling out her tools and began to pick the simple key lock. The sound of the chinking metal was almost comforting as she had done this with Deeks many times before.

Finally it clicked and Kensi returned to her wall position finger grasped firmly on the handle. Using her other she once again removed her gun and raised it twisting the knob and sliding inside.

It was very dark in this corner of the building, the only shred of light was a faint yellow glow in the distance. She was to secure her position and then alert Sam and Callen to move in. Kensi crept towards the light, turning around corners back to the wall expecting anyone to come at her.

Kensi noticed she wasn't weaving between walls, but stacks and stacks of boxes and crates. Giving herself a minute Kensi poked open one nearby and saw to not a lot of surprise guns lying next to each other in rows. That would go along well with the kidnapping charge Kensi thought.

Returning to her prominent goal Kensi continued on ahead, the light was strong now and seemed to be glowing from the corner of the ceiling. Sensing that she would come upon people any second Kensi slowed even further and did her best to breathe silently. Pushing round another wall of boxes she saw through a gap in some more stacks men lying on a worn red couch watching TV. The program was muted and the men appeared to be talking in strong accents. Across from them, propped against a wall was Deeks, whose eyes roamed the room constantly looking for any kind of escape probably? Looking over them she saw the men cradled pistols in their laps.

Getting to her knees under the gap Kensi studied the back of the men's heads praying that they would make some louder kind of noise to cover her command. Just her luck one of the men who by their accents were Italian, switched the sound back on claiming that "Kelso was always delayed" and that they could relax for a second.

Now with the TV blaring Kensi took her chance, "Callen, Sam I'm in a good spot, there are two guys on a couch watching a TV with their backs to me, their armed, Deeks is against a wall a few metres away from them, there are crates of weapons everywhere that can hide you, but I don't know where Kelso is so be careful."

"Good we're going in." Sam said and Kensi could hear them moving around in her earpiece. Glancing through her hole Kensi raised her gun aiming directly at the back of the guys heads.

"Okay we have eyes." Callen murmured, "Moving in now."

Kensi heard Sam and saw him, "Federal Agents, drop your weapons." Callen was on his heels gun up. The two men were clearly surprised, but raised their weapons anyway, despite Sam's warning. The two agents took one each and the Italians were dead in seconds.

Both Callen and Sam had seen Deeks when the entered, but paid most attention to the immediate threat. And it was now that they noticed him again. Both flipped their guns on Kelso, but he was already holding Deeks a gun to his head.

Kelso laughed, but there was no humor in it, "She was too afraid of me to come herself so she sent her friends to get her boyfriend back."

"She was in danger and we had to try." Said Sam coldly.

"Well you failed, miserably might I add." He dragged Deeks forward arm tightly around his neck, "Now I'm going to give you a direct view so you can see the life leave him."

Kelso turned directly facing Sam and Callen holding Deeks slightly towards the ground. He was also directly in Kensi's line of fire. Sweat trickling down her brow Kensi lined up her shot. She only had one chance at this. She raised herself up aiming directly through the gap and took the shot. The bullet soared and hit kelso in his gun arm and he dropped the weapon, grabbing his injured arm, dropping to his knees. Gun still in hand Kensi ran out from behind her makeshift hideout. She quickly kicked Kelso's gun away from him, blood was spreading rapidly across the man's sleeve, "I didn't think you were stupid enough to risk his life," Kelso gasped out

"Well," Kensi said holding her gun in his face, "You'd be surprised he's actually quite annoying."

Deeks had had the ties around his wrists cut by Sam and now stood beside her laughing, "Sick of me already princess?"

"Never." She said refusing to let Deeks see the warmth in her eyes and truth in her smile, but reached her free hand across and took his.

Callen came over and hauled Kelso off the floor, "Sam and I will take him to the boatshed, not that he needs much interrogation as this place is filled with most likely illegal weapons and you kidnapped our liaison, but I'm sure our boss would love to talk to you."

Kelso snarled not finding the situation very funny anymore, "What big scary navy man, all bad cop."

Callen smirked, "Something like that." He and Sam hauled Kelso away and Deeks and Kensi trailed behind hands still entwined. "So," said Deeks "Are you okay?"

Kensi stopped and stared at him, "You're asking if I'm okay you got kidnapped and had a gun pointed at your head, but you're asking if I'm okay?"

Deeks shrugged his lopsided grin, "Yeah." Kensi looked at him incredulously and he continued walking. Kensi stayed still thoughts rapidly coursing through her head, "Kens?" Deeks turned again, "Are you coming?"

"Marry me." Kensi said her voice level and completely serious. Now it was Deeks' turn to stare, "What?"

"Marry me." Kensi said again, Deeks just gaped and Kensi lost her confidence, "Unless you don't want to."

This seemed to bring Deeks back to the present, "No Kensi god trust me I would love to marry you, but we don't have to rush into this, we've only been going out a few months."

Kensi breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay, yeah your right I just what happened today could happen any time or something twice as bad and if something does happen to us," She placed her hands on her tummy, "I want to be bound to you, you know."

Deeks nodded his smile encompassing most of his face, "I know, but I also do plan on the whole buying a ring getting down on one knee, you don't need me to do anything else for you so don't steal my proposing mojo."

Kensi chuckled and strode forward holding Deeks hand once more, "Okay I'll wait as long as you need, but just for the record no commitment Kensi wanted to get married first and that's what I'm telling everyone if they make any kind of joke."

Deeks couldn't stop smiling, "We're going to be great aren't we?'

"Yeah," Kensi agreed putting their hands over her stomach, "We are."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey I'm sorry it's been so long, but I moved back to my old high school and I'm just adjusting to being back there so I'm really sorry for not posting, but I'm back now and also I thought I would mention that I'm having some issues and I can't reply to reviews, but I promise I'm reading them. Please enjoy. **_

Kensi and Deeks went back to the mission. The detective was welcomed back by the two tech operators. Hetty was looking over at them with a steely eye, "Welcome back Mr Deeks, I trust you're alright?" Deeks didn't look away from Kensi, "Yeah I'm doing fine."

Kensi seemed a little puzzled at Hetty's presence,

"Hetty I thought you were," she searched for the right words, "Interrogating Kelso?"

Hetty smiled, "Already done Miss Blye, he cracked like and egg." And with that she left. Eric and Nell came over and gave hugs all round, "Hey do you two wanna come with us and get Kensi's stuff from our apartment?"

Deeks raised is eyebrows at her and Kensi explained about how she had stayed with them. This made Deeks look pained and Kensi reassured him that he was here with her and everything was good. Deeks snaked his arm around her waist in a half-hug and their little posse moved over to the desk area to grab bags.

Callen and Sam were arguing about dinner, Sam seemed to be pressuring Callen not to eat take-out as it was unhealthy and Kensi and Deeks shared a grin over this because they ordered in practically every other day.

"Hey do you wanna come over for dinner at our place we were going over with Kensi and Deeks anyway and we should probably do it before someone else gets kidnapped." Nell inquired

"If it'll get Sam off my back sure." Callen joked

"I'm not on your back G if I was you'd know."

Kensi was starving and Deeks sensed the growth of impatience, chuckling quietly. She shot him a dark look and he did his best to compose his face. Kensi elbowed him in the ribs when he failed to do so.

Hetty returned, "I hope the invitation is extended to me."

"Of course Hetty," Nell supplied, but Eric couldn't help looking a little afraid.

"We'll see you around seven I'll text you all the address." Nell said putting a loving hand on Eric's arm. Deeks and Kensi went to Deek's car which Hetty had got returned form the apartment complex of doom.

They followed Nell and Eric out of the parking lot, Deeks driving. Kensi was a little disgruntled and Deeks decided to risk asking what was wrong, "Kens are you alright?"

She looked at him hard and said, "You were just kidnapped and now we're eating dinner, that's not normal Deeks!" Deeks was surprised by her outburst, "Fern I'm okay and no it's not normal, but it's our normal."

Kensi still looked unsure, "Deeks our jobs are really high-risk and even though I would never make you stop, I just don't know if it's time for me to give it up."

Deeks sighed, "Kensi I know you love our baby so much, but I also know you love your job and you shouldn't have to stop either."

"But what if you get pulled undercover and I can't be there to have your back, it's to hard with the LAPD ripping you away whenever they like." Kensi said exasperated

Deeks gave a small smile, "Well that I can do something about."

Kensi's eyes widened, "No Deeks you can't quit, I need my partner."

Deeks put a hand on her shoulder, "No Kens not that, but good to know that you need me." He grinned mischievously.

"What then?" Kensi said impatiently. Deeks laughed it was mean, but fun having something over his partner, "We'll talk at dinner."

Kensi rested her arms on her stomach rather than crossed them over her chest, but the effect was still the same. She sat I silence for the rest of the drive.

They parked in a bay at the apartments and got out and began winding through cars behind Eric and Nell. Kensi had to forgive Deeks as she needed help squeezing past some of the closely parked cars. They met up with the Wonder Twins at their apartment door as they were keying it open.

Kensi whispered to Deeks as they walked in, "Whatever you do don't ask about the TV." Deeks nodded in understanding.

The living room still looked as quaint and cute as ever and Deeks showed his approval in his raised eyebrows and appreciative smile. Nell beamed at him and Eric came over and gave Nell a side hug. "This is really nice, good job any chance you can do our apartment because there is no way I am getting kensi do do anything before or after this baby." Kensi punched him in the arm.

"Yeah sure we can do it, but we'll leave the nursery to you." Nell said and Kensi froze, "Deeks we haven't got anything for the baby yet and we're three months away!"

"Princess calm down we'll go shopping tomorrow if you want." He said kissing the top of her head, "But Marty we don't know what gender the baby is what colours are we supposed to buy?!" Deeks chuckled, "Fern we'll just get unisex colours it'll be fine. I'm going to grab your stuff and take it to the car." Eric pointed him down the hallway to where Kensi had stayed.

Nell motioned to Kensi while Eric went off and started grabbing things out of the fridge and Deeks went to grab Kensi's things, "Come with me Eric didn't want me to show you because he was embarrassed, but he's busy so I want to show you our bedroom."

She pulled Kensi to a door off to the right side of the TV and stood in front of it before opening it wide. The whole room just screamed Eric and Nell. There was a double bed with kind of bohemian sheet that reminded Kensi distinctly of the patterns on Nell's dresses. The walls were all white like in the room Kensi had slept in and the floor was the same pine, but along the top of the left wall was a white bookshelf filled with volumes running from wall to wall. A classic movie poster hung framed above the bed, but on the bedside table was a picture of Eric kissing Nell under the stars. Next to the picture were some coloured candles that had been melted down slightly the wax frozen in movement. Light spilled in from a window facing the bed that looked out onto the horizon and you could see a thin blue line that was the ocean. But what spoke to Kensi most was how loved the room was and how it's occupants loved each other.

Kensi gasped, "Oh Nell could you do this for us?" Nell smiled, "Well I can try, but it's all about doing it with someone you love and that's how it goes form looking nice to being amazing." Kensi understood, "Deeks and I will do it together, but I'd really like for you to help us with the rest of the apartment."

Nell agreed, "Okay, let's go out." They moved out and Nell shut the door. "I'll help you with dinner." Kensi said she added, "Eric seems to be the romantic type huh," Nell blushed the colour of her hair and hurried off after Eric and Kensi giggled. Deeks joined them to help cook and by the time they were done seven rolled around and they team started to show up.

Hetty came first and seemed to appear and disappear with the drop of a hat and she and Deels walked off at some some point before rejoining the group. Then came Sam and his family, Eric chased Kam around the room. Then Callen came with Joelle who was officially introduced to Callens 'family'. Nell led everyone out to a large table on a porch that was part of their apartment and the party sat down and began to dig in.

Just as the meal started Hetty tapped her glass of wine with a spoon, "I have some news I would like to congratulate the newest member of our team," Everyone was very confused, "Special Agent Marty Deeks." Kensi turned on her boyfriend at once, "What?!"

"Well it's not official yet, but I signed the paperwork Hetty gave me and now I'm almost an agent. No more getting pulled back to the LAPD." He said grinning around, but always came back to Kensi who was stunned. "Congrats man," Said Sam, "Thanks-" Deeks tried to say, but Kensi had grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a long kiss. "Guys please we don't need to see that there are children present." Callen laughed. Joelle who both Nell and Kensi had bonded with immediately gave Callen a look and said, "Why don't you ever kiss me like that?" All the women turned on him including Kam and Sam gave Callen a warning look, "G there is no right answer to that question don't say anything."

Callen seemed to think about this and then stood up pulling Joelle with him and kissed her passionately and dipped her slightly so her hair fell back. Then he sat down again and Joelle blushed before sitting to. "Woaw Kens I think she can get pregnant just from that alone." Deeks said Callen was about to retort when Kam piped up, "Dad how to you get pregnant?" Sam looked terrified and Michelle laughed "We'll talk about that later honey."

"So," said Joelle turning to Kensi and Deeks, "Do you have any names?"

"Funny you say that," said Deeks, "Becasue I have many ideas, but Kensi will no share any of hers with me."

"So he won't tell me any of his either." Kensi said rolling her eyes.

"Alright," Said Deeks, "I'll share some, but you have to too."

"Okay," said Kensi, "But I swear to god Deeks if you even suggest Fern I will kill you."

"Wha-" Joelle began, but Callen muttered to her, "I'll explain later."

"Alright well if it's a boy Alec meaning protector or Jace meaning a healing, and if it's a girl Alexis meaning defender or helper or Alea meaning wave. I chose names with meanings close to us. I thought these fit the bill" Deeks finished

"I really like those," Kensi said kissing him on the cheek, "I honestly don't have many, but if it's a boy his middle name has to be Donald." "

"Okay, " said Deeks, he had been expecting this to come up and he knew it was really important to Kensi and he was more than willing to oblige "What did you come up with?"

"Well I like Cara for a girl which means beloved and Ethan meaning strong." Kensi said as she traced circles over her stomach.

"Well what ever you two choose it will be perfect," Sam said he raised his glass, "To baby Deeks!"

Everyone raised their glasses, "To baby Deeks!"

_**That's the end of the chapter I hope you liked it please leave a review and share with your friends and comment whether you want baby deeks to be a boy or a girl and what names you liked. Thnx always xx Cat**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, now before I start can I just say this chapter is rated M for sexual content. Also don't read this if you are uncomfortable with sex during pregnancy. I will mention that sex when you're pregnant is normal and does not harm the baby. With that in mind if you just want to read some Densi loving please enjoy.**

"DEEKS I AM A 6 MONTH PREGNANT WOMAN AND I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS, NOW TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Kensi screamed at him as he angrily stomped around the kitchen. Deeks had been angry and sad all morning and he'd been shaking all night.

"Just leave it alone Kens okay." Deeks hissed

"I WILL NOT LEAVE IT ALONE LAST TIME YOU WERE LIKE THIS YOU DIDN'T EAT FOR DAYS SO TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" She cried. She was so sick of the lack of communication, Kensi was worried if this continued it would be like before they admitted their thing.

Deeks just looked at her hands on his hips, fire in his eyes. Then he pushed past her "Deeks!" He grabbed his keys roughly off the side table "Deeks!" He walked out and slammed the door. Kensi started beating the door punching and kicking every inch of it she could, when she stepped back there were some sizable chips in the paint. Then she set her face to stone and got ready for work. Walking past the now empty kitchen, Kensi headed for the bedroom. She was still so mad at him, but if he wasn't here she needed to feel close so Kensi pulled on one of his shirts and threw her jacket on top. Finally she pulled on some comfortable sports leggings. Her hair seemed to be a physical representation of her thoughts- everywhere, so she pulled it into a ponytail.

The drive to the mission was fuzzy and Kensi only seemed to remember where she was going when she got there. People filed past her as she entered, but she kept expecting to see Deeks around every corner. She sat down at her desk and started doing some paperwork. Sam and Callen sensed her mood and at first didn't say anything, but it seemed Callen needed to ask, "Where's Deeks"

She looked up at him coldly, but with some misery hidden just below the surface, "He won't be coming in today." Then she went back to work. The two men exchanged glances. They knew it would not be good for them if they continued to question her so they left her alone. A while later Sam and Callen got called up to ops and Kensi stayed downstairs.

It was around lunchtime when Kensi's anger turned into worry. She approached Hetty's desk where the woman sat looking at her computer sipping a green coloured tea. As Kensi walked up Hetty gestured to the seat across from her and Kensi sat as instructed. Kensi didn't really know how to instigate a conversation. "Hetty I-"

"You may go home and wait for Mr Deeks, Miss Blye." Hetty said calmly. Kensi just nodded knowing by now that the older woman just knew, "Thank you Hetty."

Kensi walked back to her desk pulling her bag over her shoulder, just as the team came down, "Hey Kens you going?" asked Sam "Yeah," said Kensi in a much warmer voice than this morning, but the rest of the team could see the fatigue behind the smile. "Bye guys" Kensi said raising a hand in farewell.

She walked grabbed her keys sitting next to her coffee mug that hadn't been used in months and walked out to her car. She grabbed a twinkie from the glove compartment to soothe her nerves and ravaged it as she drove home.

Kensi got out and looked for her boyfriend's car, but he definitely wasn't home. So she went inside slightly deflated. She made a beeline for the fridge the twinkie not having satisfied her. Kensi perused the shelves of the fridge. There were stacked up Chinese leftovers that were probably very out of date, a pizza box which contained 3 slices of mozzarella, Deeks' beers that she looked at enviously and some carrots. Kensi settled for the pizza. She took the box and placed it on the counter while she poured a glass of water, then she put the slices on a plate and heated them up in the microwave.

She leaned on her elbows against the kitchen counter as the food turned behind her. Her eyes danced across their possession scattered across the bench. A little bit of him a little bit of her just like the tiny person growing inside her, it was almost as if- There was the sound of a car outside. Kensi rushed to the bedroom and grabbed her gun from the the draw in her bedside table. She posed herself a few metres from the door gun raised. The door opened and Deeks' blue eyes widened in surprise then softened, "Hey Kens I know your mad, but your kinda scaring me." Kensi dropped the gun onto an end table next to the couch, then flung herself at him, "Deeks!"

"Hey.." He said weakly, he looked tired and forlorn, but relieved. "What were you thinking?" She whispered into his shoulder gripping his jacket, "Where did you go?"

Deeks sighed and took her hands and moved towards the couch pulling her down next to him, "I went to see Nate." Kensi nodded, "Hetty sent me text this morning telling me he was in town and I should go see him, because the woman knows everything," he chuckled, "Anyway I went, we had lunch I told him all about you and he sends you his congratulations and he would love to go to dinner while he's in town," he was rambling, but Kensi let him get it out, he took a long breath, " Since the kidnapping," he paused studying her to see if she knew what he would say and he knew she did, Deeks looked down"I have been... remembering what happened with Sidarov" He looked up from his hands, "I'm afraid to go to sleep, but I didn't want to worry you because you've been sleeping deeply recently, so I tried to deal with it alone, but I've always needed you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Kensi grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him, slow and sweet, but with a burning need. Deeks pulled away breathing fast and Kensi kissed his cheek, "You will never be afraid to sleep again." she kissed his jaw, then his nose, then back to his lips drinking in his love, she moved to sit in his lap, surrounding him completely. Deeks let her warmth consume him, he slid his hands down her back making her shiver, she kissed his neck and his shoulder as he reached the hem of her shirt. He pushed his fingers underneath the edge pushing it up her back pausing to lift it over her head.

She reunited their lips grabbing his collar, standing, pulling off the couch close to her. Kensi relieved him of his jacket, letting him press her to the wall as she ran her hands up his chest, feeling his heart race. She hooked her fingers into his belt as he removed his shirt. Then she hungrily captured his lips again pushing him backwards into the bedroom. She didn't stop until she had knocked him onto the bed. Deeks kicked off his shoes and Kensi did the same. Then she lay on top of him, her fingers cut paths through his hair and where his fingers touched her back it was like he was turning on the light inside her. His fingers unhooked her bra in one swift motion and he took it off her gazing in wonder at her chest as he threw it to the side. Then he carefully turned her over so he was above her and he kissed every inch of her he could reach.

He moved back so he was looking down at her sitting at her feet, she washed as her leaned forward and started to peel her leggings back, pulling them carefully down her legs. Delicately holding her foot up as he pulled them completely off. Then he kissed her skin travelled up her smooth legs back to her lips. Kensi undid his belt both of them watching as she threw it away. She flipped them again so she was on top, then she started to pull his jeans down before sending them to the pile of removed clothes. There was almost nothing between them. Kensi let Deeks wrap his arms around her caressing her arms, cradling her back, laying her down against the pillow, her hair spreading in a dark halo.

He clasped her face between his hands as she had, then slid them down her neck across her shoulders running them along her the curves of her hips. She looked deep into his eyes seeing her love returned right back and she knew she had never felt love like this. He slid her panties down achingly slow, but then they were gone and in another few seconds his underwear was gone too and it was just the two of them as it should be. She breathed unsteady as Deeks became part of her. Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his calves.

They moved in rhythm, Kensi pushed against him wanting to be as close as possible, sighing in pleasure. Deeks reconnected their lips he felt as if what ever he did he wasn't close enough, that he could never get enough of her. His tongue played against her lips, but she let him in without much resistance. Kensi moaned. She was close and moved her mouth to his shoulder biting in ecstasy. Kensi kissed his closed eyelids and whispered, "I love you," she scratched his back with her nails. He murmed, "I will always love you Kens." She gasped tension building inside her. She never wanted to be without him and he couldn't live with out her. They both cried out.

Kensi's breathing slowed and Deeks pulled her into his arms kissing her gently, but she was already giving in to her tiredness, letting her stress lip away. Deeks fell asleep not long after and his dreams were untroubled.


	17. Chapter 17

**So I have decided to give you the Birth because I think it's time. I;m either going to end the story here or do their wedding if you'd like continue a little into their daily lives? Please tell me because honestly your opinion counts. Thank you for sticking with the story, but I feel as if I have been stalling and I need to get to the end. Thank you all for reading it means the world and I honestly hope my writing has improved since the first chapter. I love you all and I will be writing more in the future .**

9 months along.

Kensi was having a good day. Sitting the couch downstairs, while the team were out investigating a suspected threat and she was devouring donuts from a box perched on her now enormous belly. She couldn't really taste what she was eating, just that it felt good and a number of passing workers gave her disturbed or disgusted looks. She really couldn't care less, Deeks had once joked she loved food more than him and she had said that he brought her food so he was a vital part of the cycle. The donuts varied in flavour, but Kensi's particular favourites were the chocolate glazed ones.

She must have been eating too fast because she suddenly felt a harsh pain. When it didn't return she shrugged it off and kept eating because that was clearly more important task at hand. She was about halfway through her tenth donut when the pain returned at a higher velocity. Shifting Kensi pushed the box to the side and putting her arms back lifted herself up. Now standing Kensi looked around the mission for someone to approach and decided Nell would be best. She headed to the stairs to talk to Nell. Holding on to the handrail as she was now very used to, she began climbing the steps one at a time. The small feat seemed like mission impossible in Kensi's tired state.

She got half way up the staircase before she dropped to her knees startled by the pain reemerging.

She knew what this was. At first the donuts had her in denial, but there was no mistaking the contractions as they went through her. "Nell!" She called up the remaining stairs. Nell peeked her head out, looking frightened, "Kens is something wrong?" Kensi grunted as another contraction rolled over her. They were still far apart, but hurt- a lot, "Can you call Deeks, I think I'm in labor."

"Oh my God!" Nell squeaked ducking away for a split second to scream at Eric to call the team. Then she rushed to Kensi's side, "Let's get you down these stairs." Nell held her hand a helped Kensi to the ground, "My bag is already in my car." Kensi said and Nell ran forward to hold the door for her, just as they were about to leave Hetty's voice travelled to them, "I hope you weren't forgetting to include me Miss Blye."

"Oh sorry Hetty I just thought you had more important things to do." Kensi said not unkindly

"Nonsense, I'll drive you as Miss Jones seems rather irrational. Is there anything you need?" Hetty inquired. She was right about Nell who was quite jittery playing with the hem of her dress and biting her lip violently, with a look of panic in her eyes.

"Yeah," Kensi said as she stepped outside, "Can you grab my donuts?"

Hetty chuckled and followed them outside.

_**Deeks POV**_

Deeks was at a home talking to an elderly husband and wife who had reported a suspicious package at their front door that had been dropped off by a man in a military uniform. After the bomb squad had been called it turned out to be a harmless package, but the contents were strange and the case had been handed to NCIS to work out who the man was.

"Well he was tall, he had to stoop to get under our arch on the porch and he had a buzz cut. He also had a scar from the corner of his left eye across his cheek. Thats all I can really remember." The old woman was holding a shawl around herself trying to recall what the man had looked like.

'Thank you Ma'am we will-" His phone started ringing very loudly, "I'm sorry I have to take this."

The woman nodded and turned to speak to someone else.

Deeks stepped away into a private corner and answered the call, "Hey Eric what's up?"

Eric spoke abruptly, "Are you doing anything important?" Deeks was puzzled, "No just asking some routine questions."

"Okay, you need to go to the hospital now Kensi is in labor."

Deeks lost all train of thought. He couldn't feel his feet on the floor and he certainly couldn't speak.

"Deeks?" Eric said, "Deeks are you there." Deeks opened his mouth then closed it trying to think about something rational to say, "Yeah I uh um.. going." He failed. Admitting defeat he hung up. Finally his mind caught up with his body. He darted away running for the front door and almost contemplated jumping a couch in his way when someone interrupted his escape.

"Mr Deeks? Where are you going?" The woman called. Deeks was so caught up in his head that he forgot how to get his mouth to cooperate. He blurted out in a flurry of words, "My partner- eh ladybird- um girlfriend is in labor."

"Oh!" Cried the elderly lady, "Well go go hurry!"

"Thank you," Deeks breathed and bolted from the house.

_**Kensi POV**_

Kensi really wasn't sure what she was afraid of more giving birth or Hetty's driving. In her freak out Nell hadn't warned Kensi about the impending rush through traffic. They were about half way to the hospital when Kensi's phone rang, she grabbed it and tried answer but she was cut off by Deeks, "Kens oh my god is it happening, like right now, where are you"

"Deeks were almost their it's okay I'm fine the baby is fine, I'll be at the hospital soon, where are you?"

"I'm about five minutes out the house I was at was really close by,"

"Okay, so I'll see you soon Deeks," She was about to hang up but sensed Deeks had more to say,

"Kens?"

"Yeah?" He took a breath

"This is really happening" I was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, you and me Deeks." She said softly

"You me and our baby." He corrected

"Forever," She said

"Forever" He agreed then he hung up, but Kensi didn't need anything more.

They pulled into a parking spot at the hospital. Hetty moved surprisingly fast and Kensi was out of the car and approaching the entrance in no time. Hetty disappeared and returned a second later with a wheelchair and instructed Kensi to sit in it. Nell got behind and pushed Kensi forward.

"Hi," Kensi said rolling up to a nurse working the front desk, "I'm Kensi Blye and I've just gone into labour," The nurse stood, calling another worker to take her place, "Please follow me to the Maternity wing," The nurse whose tag informed Kensi her name was Jules walked a little a head taking them to an elevator. Hetty stayed behind to fill out Kensi's paperwork, but Nell dutifully pushed her into the elevator and rode with the Nurse to the correct floor. Kensi's contractions were getting closer to together, but not rapidly. The moved down a bright corridor bustling with people, Jules occasionally talking or giving instructions to people along the way when finally she turned Kensi over to another nurse a man named Sid who was to take her to a private room. The room was just as bright as the corridor a white bed stood in the middle, most of the equipment was already there. Sid helped Kensi onto the bed and started moving around preparing. Nell took a seat beside Kensi's bed as they waited for a doctor.

She came in quickly holding a clipboard followed by yet another nurse, "Hello Miss Blye I'm Dr Leyhe. I have your information here, we are just going to check how much you are dilated at 10 cm that's when you'll have to start pushing, okay."

Kensi nodded and let the doctor inspect her, "You are about 6 cm, I will return when you are at 10cm which at the rate your going shouldn't take to long, also I have been informed you want an epidural so that will be given to you now as your contractions are getting strong" a panting Deeks rushed in, "I'm here Kens," he moved swiftly to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

The doctor smiled at the couple, "You must be the father," She checked her notes,"Mr Deeks,"

Deeks gave a little salute, "That's me,"

"Well I'll leave you two alone, I'll be back really soon, Sid will give you the epidural" Dr Leyhe smiled and exited. Sid came over and gave Kensi the epidural and then leaves Kensi and Deeks alone

"Hey," Kensi whispered wincing as another contraction hit.

"Hey," Deeks whispered in return kissing her sweetly, "I'm so happy right now Kens," Kensi blinked slowly then gave a small smile, "I know,"

"I love you."

"I love you too,"

They sat in silence for quite a while, Kensi could feel the contractions getting stronger before Dr Leyhe returned, "You are 10 cm dilated it's time',"

Nurses bustled around propping Kensi's legs up, Deeks moved around and took Kensi hand giving it a squeeze Kensi groaned in pain, she had started to sweat. The doctor positioned herself between Kensi's legs and spoke to her, "Okay you need to push now," Kensi gave one last look to Deeks and he kissed her forehead. Her grip on Deeks' hand increased and she pushed grunting. "You're gonna have to push harder Miss Blye,"

Deeks pushed Kensi's hair back, as she cried out in pain and frustration. Breathing heavily Kensi pushed hard, "Ahh," Dr Leyhe called out, "The baby is coming one more hard push,"

Kensi death gripped Deeks hand and pushed with all her might, "Ahhhhhhh," Then something gave and she slouched back against the pillow and quiet cries filled the air. Kensi turned to Deeks, "We did it ,"

"You did it," Deeks confirmed kissing her sweaty hand.

"You have a beautiful baby girl," Dr Leyhe said holding the baby up slightly for them to see, Kensi's mouth grew into the biggest smile and Deeks' eyes just sparkled. A nurse cleaned the baby up then wrapped her in a pink blanket. Kensi closed her eyes and lay against the pillow and nurses moved around to make sure she was okay, "Would you like to hold your daughter first Mr Deeks?" All he could do was nod to enthralled by the little person being placed in his open arms.

He cradled her carefully, she looked so fragile he was afraid she might break. She had a light dusting of dark hair and bright blue eyes, mirroring his own which blinked up at him. Deeks used his hand to slowly stroke her little face. Next thing he new her fist was wrapped around his finger and he thought he might die right there. He only took his eyes off his little girl when Kensi placed her hand on his arm, "Can I see her," He moved sitting on the edge of Kensi's bed passing the baby off to her before wrapping his arms around Kensi. Kensi rocked the little girl slowly, "She is so beautiful Deeks, we made her," She breathed

"We did pretty well," Deeks smiled, Kensi gazed up and kissed Deeks deeply. Dr Leyhe came over, "Does she have a name?" Deeks smiled he and Kensi had finally decided on names last week, "Yeah her name is Alexis Dyllan Deeks."

The doctor smiled for what felt like the hundreth time since meeting this couple, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She turned to go before remembering, "Oh you have about five people waiting for you should I send them in."

"Please," Kensi whispered not taking her eyes off Alexis. Soon everyone was in talking and asking to hold Alexis. Sam was standing in the corner with Deeks giving him parenting advice, Nell was fawning over the baby who was currently in Erics arms and Hetty was watching the whole scene with a loving eye. There was not a better group of people to welcome Alexis Dyllan Deeks to the world.


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**Thank you guys so much this is the epilogue it's short and sweet but thank you so much for sticking with the story. I had a lot of fun and I'm for sure gonna keep writing. I'd like to give a special shout out to LaJoyMechell you were one of the biggest supporters in this story and I cannot thank you enough you kept me going through all the bad reviews. **

Epilogue - 2 years later

For one of the first times in her life Kensi Blye is not calm. "Nell!" she cried, "Where is my bouquet?"

Nell sighed for possibly the millionth time, "Kens it's on the table right there," Kensi huffed and turned to face the full length mirror, running her hands over the white fabric of her dress. Hetty had helped her pick it out and Kensi had to admit the woman had taste. It was open backed edged with lace and a sweetheart neckline and the it swished like the ocean. A quiet knock was heard at the door. Nell rushed over her blue gown swishing around her legs and opened it revealing a little dark haired girl with wide blue eyes she squealed and ran at her mother, "Mommy!"

Kensi glowed and swept the girl up cradling her in the curve of her hip, "Hey honey, don't you look sweet in your little dress." Kensi fingered the white tulle, "You ready to meet Daddy at the end of the aisle?" The child vigorously nodded her head and Kensi gave a rich laugh, "Okay well sweetie I have to go we're both about to leave, but I'll see you any second."

"Okay, I love you Mommy," Alexis said moving to the ground as Kensi lowered her down

"I love you too Alex," She placed a kiss on the little girl's head, Nell handed Alexis a little basket of flower petals and followed out the door giving Kensi one last reassuring smile and closing it leaving Kensi alone.

She fiddled with her a hair a few more times, turning left and right in front of the mirror. She took a deep breath, then grabbed her bouquet just as the door opened again, Sam stuck his head in, "You look beautiful Kensi" Sam said,

"Sam Hanna going all soft on me?" Kensi asked, Sam laughed taking her arm

"Don't talk to me about going soft when you got those two waiting for you." Sam smirked before leading her outside a huge set of double doors and Kensi grinned just thinking about the man she was about to marry, maybe it was okay she had gone soft.

Music was softly playing and the rest of the party had walked out now it was her turn. Sam squeezed her arm softly and Kensi looked down waiting for her time. The doors swung open and the volume of the music grew greeting her ears happily.

And there he was, his hair was just as fluffy as always, but his eyes shone in a way she'd never seen. She felt herself moving forward, but couldn't tell if she was walking or floating. Alexis was standing at her father's legs and when she saw Kensi she gripped his pant leg, He looked away from Kensi briefly to lean down and Alexis whispered something in his ear, his grin only grew. Suddenly Kensi was a centimetre away and Sam was handing her to Deeks. He murmured in her ear, "Alexis told me that you looked sexy and i have to say I completely agree,"

Kensi couldn't stifle her laugh, "Where'd she learn that may I ask?"

"Well I haven't used my detecting skills in sometime but if i had to guess I'd say from Hetty, but i'm sure she was referring to an ancient knife of some sort unless she and Granger have something going on, which I'd prefer not to think about on our wedding day."

Kensi just shook her head and together they faced the priest hand in hand.

The priest nodded to them and spoke "The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another.

Martin Andrew Deeks, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

Without hesitation Deeks gazed deeply into her eyes and replied, "I do"

Kensi Marie Blye, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Kensi rubbed circles into Deeks hand and nothing had been easier to say, 'I do"

"Repeat after me: I,Martin Andrew Deeks, take you, Kensi Marie Blye, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

Deeks answered without looking away.

"I, Kensi Marie Blye, take you, Martin Andrew Deeks, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

Kensi also repeated the phrase, but whispered into Deeks ear, "Hell yeah I do," If possible Deeks eyes shone brighter.

"Do you have a ring for the bride? Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

Deeks took her ring of a pillow being held by Callen, He kissed her hand and slipped the ring on, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Is there a ring for the groom? Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed."

Kensi grabbed the other ring and pushed it onto Deeks finger, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another." The priest said, "In the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride,"

With wolfish smirk Deeks lifted her veil and pulled her to him, Kensi dropped her flowers and threw her arms around Deeks neck, kissing him deeply completely ignoring the cheers around her. Deeks smiled against her mouth, and neither seemed to want to let go until the priest cleared his throat and they pulled apart laughing.

Kensi grabbed Alexis's hand and together the small family pranced back down the aisle among jeers from their co-workers and other friends and family.

Deeks kissed her again, "I love you thank you so much for this little family."

Kensi wrapped her arms around him holding Alex up between them, "Think there's room for one more?"

Deeks eyes grew wide, "Alex I think you're gonna have a little brother or sister." Kensi nodded, and Alex squealed like she'd been given the best present ever and the couple let her down so she could run off to tell everybody.

Deeks held Kensi as close to him as possible, "I love you Mrs Deeks,"

Kensi kissed him softly, "I love you too, always,"


End file.
